


Waiting For Superman

by Louis_Tommo_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Tommo_Tomlinson/pseuds/Louis_Tommo_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Maybec was a very famous youtuber, but she didn't have a very good life. Being beaten on a daily bases and facing serious depression was all the more reason why she was a youtuber. It helped her out of her personal hell. She needs to be saved by someone who loves her. She's waiting for superman.<br/>Copyright Swoosh Inc. All rights reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

"I-I forgot to wash them earlier, they're in the drier now." I rubbed my arm as I tried to find a reason to get the beating done faster. "I wanted my clothes done by now!" He said grabbing my arm digging his fingers into my skin leaving bruises.

He slammed me against my wall causing me to groan from the pain that surged through my bruised and cut body. Yes, there are more bruises. The worst part of me is my arms. The markings aren't from him though. I never cry when he beats me, because it just makes him continue. I haven't cried since I was six. Yes, that's how long the abuse has been happening. You'd think that some body would be here to help me. Waiting for a superman is pointless. No one will ever save me from this hell. I know what you're thinking, 'you look like you're almost eighteen. You can just leave'. There's the problem. He won't let me leave. I'm some sort of punching bag to him, and he always takes his anger out on me. Almost two hours have gone by, and he still hasn't stopped with the beating. This is it, this might be the one that kills me......good.


	2. Chapter 1

 

The beating was almost three hours. I'm some how still alive, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting. I have work today, and I will luckily be here until midnight. I work at the Wembley Arena, and I'm helping set up for the filming of the final weeks on X Factor. I like to sing even though I know I'm horrible, but I love to listen to the performances. I got promoted, so now I'm working as a crew member helping to get the people on the stage. This should help me get more money to eat. Oh right, my dad doesn't let me eat unless I do everything he says the right way. I'm only seventeen, and I have no other family to go to. If I call CPS, they'll just put me in a foster home. That's why I've been able to put up with his beatings. I can't wait for December. I'll be eighteen and then I can turn that fucking bastard into CPS.

"Mary, we need to you to help with the mics." one of the crew members walked by where I was sitting. "Ok..." I followed her down the hall to one of the dressing rooms. "Here are the mics. Help the boys with them and get them on stage for a mic check." she said handing me the mics before she walked away.

I stood there at the door as I looked down at the mics in my hands. Five. It's a big group. I quietly knocked on the door, and heard a bunch of yelling coming from the room making me jump. A few minutes had passed and the door was open by a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm here to help you guys with the mics..." I said holding up the mics in my hand. The boy nodded and smiled opening the door all the way so I could walk in. I looked around the room at the boys then looked down at the mics with pieces of colored tape that had names on them. "Um...Harry?" I said looking at the first mic and holding it up. A curly haired boy came up and took the mic from me. "Thank you..." He said smiling before he sat down.

"Zayn?" I said looking at the purple tape on the mic. The boy with black hair came and took the mic from me smiling then sitting back down. "Niall..." My accent was very different from most peoples, because I had a mix of a different cultures in me, so his name sounded a little weird. "I'm here..." the blonde boy said taking the mic from me and nodding. "Liam?" I said in a questioning tone. The boy came up and nodded taking the mic from my hand and sitting down. "And....Louis?" I said holding up the last one with a red piece of tape on it.

"Thank you, love..." the boy who answered the door said with a cheeky smile. "You boys need to go on the stage for a mic check." I said before I turned to the door. "Wait, what's your name?" Louis asked grabbing my wrist causing me to wince in pain from the cuts. I gently pulled my arm away from him and fixed the bracelets that were covering my arm then pulled my jacket sleeves back over. "Mary...." I muttered as I looked at my arms. "Thank you, Mary..." He said before I nodded and left. That really hurt.....

~hour later~

Everyone was done with the stage checks, and now it's almost time to start. For the past hour, I've noticed the Louis boy from earlier kept popping up out of no where. He kept smiling at me, or when I was doing something near him, I would always catch him looking. I have to admit, he was pretty cute, but I don't think that I'm in the kind of position to have a relationship. It would just be too hard to hide everything from somebody.

"Hi!" a voice said behind me. Turning around, I rolled my eyes when I realized that it was Louis. "I have to work..." I muttered as I began walking away. "You seemed bored. The boys are eating or talking. I wanted to come see what you were doing." He said smiling at me as I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. "Like I said, I'm working. I'm sure you have better things to do besides talking to a crew member...." I said shaking my head and moving my bangs behind my ear. "You're a person, Mary. Not just a crew member. Your blue hair is proof that you have a story.." He said as he took a strand of my hair and let it float back into place.

"I don't have a story..." I lied as I shook my head and smiled. "You're lying." "No I'm not." I shook my head as I glanced at my wrist that was in my jacket pocket. "If you don't have a story, then why did you flinch when I grabbed your wrist?" He asked motioning to my hands in my pockets. "Because you grabbed my wrist suddenly. Who wouldn't flinch from being grabbed?" I said shrugging as I laughed a little. "You looked like you were in pain when I grabbed your wrist, and you pulled your arm away...." He said looking me in the eyes. "Show me your arm, Mary..." Louis said as he reached for my arm. I stepped away and looked at him.

"I don't know you. Why would I do that?" I said shrugging. "Bec--" "Mary! We need your help with the set up." one of the crew members said. "Bye Louis..." I said turning around and walking away.

 

*Louis' POV*

She's so mysterious. There's something about her that is making me want to get close to her. I can tell there is something wrong with her just by looking her in the eyes. She's in so much pain, but I can't help her until she tells me. All of this was going through mind as I walked back to the dressing room. When I went in, I was mumbling my thoughts to myself as I sat down.

"You ok, Louis?" Harry asked as my eyebrows knitted together, and I stared at the floor. "Lou? Louis!" "Huh? What?" I said looking at Harry. All of the boys looked at me with confused and worried expressions. "What's wrong?" Niall asked me. "It's that girl, Mary. There's something wrong. It's hurting her, but I don't know what." I said shaking my head. "I believe Louis has a crush." I heard Zayn say. I shot him a glare and Harry just patted me on the back. "That's not it! I can tell ,just by looking at her, that she's in so much pain, but she won't tell me what's wrong. It's killing me that I don't know." I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes.

"Maybe it's because she just met you? You can't possibly expect her to open up the first time you meet her." Liam said to me as I sighed. "What should I do then?! I want to help her." I said running a hand through my hair. "Get to know her. Be nice to her. Something that you think she'd like or is cute. What did you do earlier? We know you were talking to her a few minutes ago." Harry told me. I groaned. "I told her to show me her wrists...." I said holding my eyes shut. "Don't do that. Next time you talk to her, tell her you're sorry and just be nice to her. Find a way to get her to like you..." Zayn stated. "I guess I'll try that...." I said shrugging. I really want to help her.

 

 

 

 

A/N: [Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QtToClGowA)

 


	3. Chapter 2

 

       The filming today was great. We were able to get everyone on and off the stage with no problems. I'm now really exhausted, but I don't want to go back home to only be beaten by my dad again. It would most likely be because of how late I was, but I'm not going to risk it. I quietly slipped away from everyone and decided to go sleep in one of the dressing rooms that weren't being used. Me being to tired to pay attention, I went into the first dressing room I could find and immediately fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
        After the first show, me and the lads got back to the judges' houses. I realized that I left my phone in the dressing room, so I quietly left while the guys went to sleep. When I got back to the center, I went to our dressing room and turned on the lights only to find Mary asleep on the couch. I smiled at how cute she looked when she was asleep then went to grab my phone off the counter and put it in my pocket. I looked at Mary for a minute then decided to take her back to the judges' houses to stay in me and the lads room. I gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, as I cradled her close to my chest. I smiled when I felt her snuggled closer to my chest as I walked out of the dressing room. I thought about what Harry had said to me earlier this evening about doing something nice for her. Maybe this would help.  
  
Where were you?" Harry asked as I walked back into the room shutting the door with my foot. "And why are you carrying Mary?" He looked at Mary with a confused face as I laid her down on the couch. "I realized that I had left my phone in the dressing room. When I went back, she was asleep on the couch. I guess she didn't want to go home..." I said shrugging. "So, you brought her back here?" Harry said nodding a little. "Yeah, I figured that whatever is hurting her is probably the reason why she won't go back home.  
  
"Well, it was nice of you to do that for her. Now, let's go to bed and let her sleep..." Harry said as he headed to the door with the beds. "You go ahead. I need some water." I said as Harry turned and walked back to the room. After I got my water, I went over to Mary and knelt down on the floor beside the couch. "Why won't you tell me what's hurting you?" I whispered as I moved a piece of hair out of her face. I smiled then kissed her forehead before going back to the room to sleep.  
  
  
\---next morning---  
*Mary's POV*  
  
        The next morning, I woke up not feeling sore like I usually do after a beating. That's strange? I'm sure I would've gotten one for coming home that late. Wait I didn't go home. I opened my eyes and realized I was on a couch in an unfamiliar place.  
  
"Morning..." I heard a sleepy voice say causing me to turn around and look. Louis was standing on the other side of the coffee table, and he had a half-asleep look on his face. "Morning. Where am I?" I asked as I tried not to look at his uncovered torso. "The judges' house. You fell asleep in our dressing room last night. I found you when I went to go get my phone." A cheeky grin spread on his lips as he noticed how I was studying every inch of him very carefully. "The last thing I remember was not wanting to go home and falling asleep in a random room." I reluctantly pried my eyes away from him as my cheeks heated up.  
  
"By the way, I meant to tell you that I'm sorry for yesterday when I asked you to show me your arms. I shouldn't have done that...." He said walking over to me. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I fixed the sleeves on my hoodie and looked at my feet. "It's no big deal. I just don't know you that well." I shrugged, and my eyes trailed up his torso to his blue eyes as I realized how close he was to me. "You can get to know me, Mary...." He said smiling down at me as I broke our eye contact and looked at his chest.  
  
"I-I'm good. You're only here for a few weeks. It's sort of pointless..." Moving a piece of hair behind my ear, I stuttered nervously. "It's not pointless, because you obviously know that I'm from here. You're bound to see me sometime." He said shrugging. I sat down when he took a step closer. "I-I need to leave, m-my dad will---" "Your dad will what?" Louis asked me confused as I quickly walked over to the door. He put a hand on my upper arm causing me to wince in pain from the bruises.  
  
"He-he'll be worried about me. That's all. C-can you please let go...." I swallowed the big lump in my throat as Louis loosened his grip on my arm. "Mary." Louis' voice was stern but very comforting for some reason. "I-I'm sorry, but I-I need you to stop asking me what's wrong. I'm fine. I promise. I have to go...." I said as I glance at his hand again. He sighed and hesitated before he moved his hand back to his side. "Your hair..." He said as he took a strand between his fingers. "It means you have a story. Most likely more than one." He let my hair go before I nodded and left the judges' house. His eyes. They said something.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"It means you have a story. Most likely more than one." I said letting go of her hair before she nodded and left the house. I will save you from what's hurting you, Mary. _I promise to be your superman....._

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

"Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy with work and stuff. I have some interesting news that you might all be happy to hear As you all know, I work at the Wembley stadium, and recently I got promoted to help with the stage crew during the filming of the X Factor. I know that there are a ton of you lovely lambs (A/N: that's what she calls her subscribers) that watch that show. I believe there is a certain group of boys that you like? It consists of five boys. Any way, I just wanted to let all of my lovely little lambs know about my eventful day yesterday, but next week, be expecting a special guest! Like and subscribe for my nerd glasses today!" I whispered the last part to the camera as I giggled. "Bye! Love ya!" I did my signature sign off before turning off the computer.  
  
        After I was done, I sighed then went to my bathroom, taking a shower then putting my shorts and tank top on for pajamas. I then laid down and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. I, of course, was beaten when I got home this morning, and my 'dad' basically made me do nothing but clean and everything he told me to. Oh well, at least I have work again tomorrow.  
  
  
\---Next evening---  
  
"Evening, Rachel...." I said to one of my co-workers as I walked around backstage with an apple in my hand. When I walked down the corridor with the dressing rooms, I was caught off guard and knocked to the ground by someone who was running down the hallway. "What the hell?!" I said angrily, but immediately regretted it when I saw Louis' beautiful blue eyes staring at me. "Sorry, Mary." He said with a smile. I noticed his hands were on both sides of my head on the ground, and he was in a position where he was straddling me keeping his weight off of my body. "I-it's fine...." I said shaking my head as I kept looking at his eyes.  
  
"U-um....why were you running down the hallway?" I asked confused. "I was running from Niall. I stole his hamburger that he was eating." Louis said laughing a little making me blush at his adorable smile. "Louis!!!!" I'm assuming was Niall's voice, rang through the hallways. Me and Louis both looked toward Niall who had an angry expression on his face. It soon turned into a smirk as he noticed the position that me and Louis were in. "You work fast, Lou. The least you could've done was go in a room..." Niall said shrugging as a bright flash of pink spread across my cheeks.  
  
"Shut up, Niall!" Louis stood up, and I mentally whined, wishing that he would've stayed. "Here..." Louis said helping me up as I winced from him touching my wrists. "Thanks..." I said as I played with one of the bracelets on my wrist "You're welcome. So, why were you just walking around?" Louis asked as I looked at my feet. "They didn't need me right now, so I was just walking around until I get a call...." I patted the walky-talky on my waist and smiled. "Oh, well, would you like to come hang out with me and the lads in the dressing room?" Louis asked with his cute smile that made me blush. "Sure, I guess." I nodded a little then looked at Niall who still had a small smirk on his face as he watched us.  
  
"Come on, then..." Louis grabbed my hand sending sparks through me as he walked me to their dressing room. My cheeks tinted with a bright pink as I walked slightly behind Louis with our hands fitting each others. It felt amazing and strange with our fingers intertwined like that. When Louis stopped at the door, he still had a hold of my hand as he opened the door with his free one. "Where have you two been?" I think Zayn, said to Louis and Niall as I stood behind Louis a little as he continued to hold my hand. "I ate Niall's hamburger, and he chased me down the halls." Louis said with his cute laugh making my already pink cheeks even brighter as I felt him squeeze my hand a little.  
  
"Why is Mary here?" Liam asked confused as I stared at me and Louis' hands. I looked up at the other three boys then bit my lip nervously. "I knocked her down in the hallway when I was running. She didn't have anything to do, so I asked if she wanted to come hang out with us." While Louis was talking, I noticed one of the boys, Harry, was looking at me and Louis' hands together. I couldn't quite tell what the emotion in his eyes was. _Anger or jealousy?_ No, I don't get why he'd be jealous. I mean, me and Louis aren't together, and Louis definitely doesn't have feelings for me in that way.  
  
"Let's get to know Mary, then..." Zayn motioned to me, and Louis walked us over to the couch and sat down. I'm curious as to why the guys haven't questioned why we're holding hands. Niall sat on the right side of me, and Louis was sitting on my left with my hand still in his. "So, Mary, what's your full name?" Liam asked as I looked at my other hand. "Mary Elizabeth Maybec." I said nodding a little looking up at the boys across from me. "How old are you?" Zayn asked, and I noticed that Harry and Louis both gave me an attentive look like it was interesting. "17..." I looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow.  
  
After a few minutes of questions, the boys were still asking me things, but they were just random stupid questions. "Mary, why do you wear jackets and bracelets all of the time." Liam asked me. I'm surprised it wasn't Louis who asked, but I guess he respected that I didn't want him to ask me anymore. "U-um....I'm not that comfortable with talking about this....." I shook my head and looked at my feet. "Mary? What's wrong?" I hear Louis' voice say behind me as I took in deep breaths while staring at the floor. "I-I...need t0...go.." I managed to get out from my heavy breathing. I stood up and walked over to the door, but was stopped by Louis wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I started to collapse to the ground, and Louis slowly sat on the floor with me in his lap as I started to cry.  
  
"Mary?!" Louis sounded very panicked, and I wish I could tell him that I'm fine. I'm used to having these panic attacks. Every time I'm asked about my personal life, this always happens. I'm afraid of people pitying me for what I'm going through. "I can't. I can't. I can't." I continuously muttered through my tears and hyperventilating as I shook my head. Louis sat there and rocked me back and forth in his arms trying to clam me as all of the boys watched. I can't believe this happened around them. "Calm down Mary. It's ok. Shh..." I heard Louis' soothing voice whispered to me as he held me to his chest. My breathing gradually got slower, but I kept crying and rubbing the sleeves against my arm. The urges are coming back. I-I need a razor. Me not being completely there mentally, I pulled out a razor that was in my jacket pocket.  
  
"Mary, no!!!" Louis said as he grabbed the razor out of my hand. "Give it back Louis! I need it!!" I screamed at him as I tried to reach for the razor. "No you don't! Liam! Take the razor!" Louis said holding my razor out to Liam. "N-no!! Don't! I need it! It's the only thing keeping me sane!!" I yelled again through my tears as Louis tightened his grip around my waist. "You're only making it worse, Mary. You don't need to do that! I know you have more razors, Mary." Louis said to me as I reached around in my pocket. "I-I just need it. Just a few times." I had a panicky tone in my voice as I pulled out more blades that were only taken away by Louis again. Louis handed the blades to Liam again then grabbed my hands, holding my arms out. "L-Louis. Don't..." I said shaking my head out as he rolled up my sleeves and began to pull the bracelets off of my arms. "P-please!! Stop!!" I said trying to pull away, but it was no use against him. He continued until every single bracelet from both arms was on the floor. "Mary.....My sweet Mary.....you don't deserve this...." Louis whispered as he looked at my scar covered arms.  
  
"I-I do deserve this. I've deserved every thing that's happened to me. What I don't deserve is the ability to live, and I'm trying so hard not to commit suicide again, but---" "Again?! You've tried committing suicide? Mary, why?!" Louis said sadly as he put his hands on my cheeks and looked in my eyes. "I don't deserve to live. I haven't cried since I was six, and that all got ruined because I was asked about my personal problems." I said with a small laugh that sounded like I was a sick person. "Mary. Who is hurting you?" He asked seriously. "No one. I'm doing this to myself." I said trying to hide my abusive 'father'. "Mary, I know that someone is hurting you. Otherwise, you'd have no reason to do this." He motioned to my arms that were in my lap. "M-my 'father' abuses me. Everyday. He is constantly drunk, and even when he's not, I'm still getting beaten." I finally told him, realizing that I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.  
  
"Why would someone abuse such a beautiful girl?" Louis asked no one in particular as he continued looking into my eyes. I felt bad that the other four had to sit here and watch this, but they didn't seem to be complaining. "I know I have a serious problem, Louis, but there is nothing that can help me. I can't stop hurting myself Every beating feels worse than the one before. I'm just surprised that I'm not dead yet. The most recent beating....I-it was horrible....." I said shaking my head. "Mary, how long did he beat you?" Louis asked me, and I just kept my mouth shut as I looked at him. "How long!?" Louis asked again a little louder. "Th-three hours....." All of the boys gasped in shock. "I need to see, Mary..." Louis said. I reluctantly nodded then took off my jacket to show my bruised upper arms. I lifted my shirt to show my purplish stomach, and Louis just shook his head as he put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I have more on my back, but...." "Show me, Mary. I need to see how bad he's hurting you...." Louis made me turn around, and I lifted my shirt so he could see all of the bruises and a few cuts on my back. "He's broken my nose before..." I said turning back around to face Louis. "Y-you can't go back home...." Louis said shaking his head. "Louis! I can't stay here! I have no where to go! I have no other family. I'm turning 18 in December. Hopefully I can find a place to stay after that...." I said shaking my head. "I can't just leave you to get abused for another month!" Louis sounded a little angry. I feel like it was more towards my 'father', but also about me being hurt so bad. "That's my only option, Louis. I can't call CPS, because they'll put me in a foster home, and it will be pointless since I'm turning 18 soon." I said shaking my head. I noticed behind us that Niall had some sort of thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I'll get my mum to adopt you." Niall said bluntly. "Niall! You can't be serious." I said shaking my head. "You need to be safe from the abuse. I know Louis wants you to be safe no matter what. If I tell my mum what you're going through, she can't say no." He said to me. "B-but, what about my dad?" I said confused. "Once I tell my mum, I'll have her go get the papers. You can call CPS and have him arrested for beating you. Louis is my best friend, and if he wants a girl that he really cares for to be safe, then I'll do what it takes to help him. It's the best option you have. Either suffer another month of abuse, or call CPS and let my mum adopt you for a chance to have a real family...."  
  
"I-I....It's the only way that I can be safe?" I said confused. "Yes, but look at the bright side. You'd get a great little brother!" Niall said happily. "Wait? Little? How old are you?" I asked confused. "16" Niall said nodding. "I thought you were older." I shrugged. "So, just let my mum adopt you. You'll be safe. I promise." He said. I looked at Louis who was looking at me with a hopeful look. "I guess. If it will help me." I said. All of the boys cheered then Niall pulled out his phone. "Wait! You're calling her now?" Liam asked confused. "The sooner she's safe, the better." Niall said before he put the phone to his ear. I'm getting saved, but I still don't know who my superman is.

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

The boys were now done with the second show today, and I was really anxious to find out whether Niall's mum would adopt me or not. I really hope she would, but my anxiety kept eating away as I heard Niall's phone continued to ring with messages. I knew it was his, because he left it in his jacket pocket on a table backstage. As I sat there staring at his phone, I almost didn't notice Louis wrapping his arms around my waist and sitting down next to me on the couch.  
  
"Hi. You ok?" He said softly. "Mhm. Just anxious is all." I said leaning my head back on his shoulder. "I'm sure Niall's mum will adopt you. You're amazing, and how could she refuse due to your horrible life you've had to put up with?" Louis said as he hugged me a little tighter. "Mary! My mum is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Niall called to me. I nodded then stood up taking Niall's phone and going to a more quieter place. "Yes, Mrs. Horan?"  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"You ok, Lou?" Niall asked as he sat down. "Yeah. I just really want Mary to be safe." I told Niall as a stressed look came across my face. "If my mum says yes, I was going to ask her if she wanted to stay at the flat with all of us lads just so she had extra safety." Niall said as a hopeful smile spread on my lips. "You're a great best friend, and I'm sure that Mary will be happy to have you as her little brother..." I said patting Niall on the back.  
  
"That reminds me. If she is my sister. Don't hurt her! We're going to live in the same house, so I'll know what's going on between you two." Niall said with a fake serious look on his face. "Why the hell are you telling me that?!" I brushed off Niall's assumption. "Come on. You can't be serious. We all know that you have a thing for Mary." Niall gave me a playful glare as he crossed his arms. "I-I....that obvious, huh?" I said with a slight laugh. "Definitely. Don't worry. The only person you'd have to worry about is Harry. He's looking at her the way I look at food and that's saying something." Niall laughed a little. Harry had a thing for _my_ Mary?!  
  
"What the hell would Harry want with her besides sex?!" I asked angrily. "Who knows, but when you two were holding hands earlier, he did not look happy." Niall shrugged. "He'd just hurt her even more!" I crossed my arms and looked over to where Harry was talking to Zayn. "That's why if I'd want anyone to date my future sister, it'd be you." He smiled at me, and I laughed a little. A few minutes later, Mary came back with Niall's phone in her hands as she had a dazed expression on her face. Niall and I both stood up, but I hugged her when she walked straight to me. "Sh-she's going to adopt me...." She whispered.  
  
"That's amazing, Mary." I said with a smile as I pulled back and looked at her. "What did she say?" Niall said confused. "She's going to adopt me Niall. I'm going to have a little brother!" Mary said excitedly before she hugged Niall. He laughed a little then hugged her back as the other guys walked over to us. "What's going on?" Liam asked confused. "My mum is going to adopt Mary! She said that she's going to talk to CPS about her dad and get the papers." Niall said excitedly. I got Niall's attention, and he remembered what he said earlier.  
  
  
*Mary's POV*  
  
"Mary." Niall said getting my attention from all of the excitement. "Since my mum is adopting you, I figured it would be best for you to come live with me and the lads. We are going to get a flat after the show, and we were all going to live there. It would be for extra protection, I guess." Niall said making a excited expression come to my face. "Seriously?!" I asked in disbelief. Niall nodded as all of the other boys smiled excitedly. "That would be amazing! Thank you, Niall!" I said hugging him.   
  
"Wait." I said in realization as I stepped away from him. "I still won't have a place to stay after your mum adopts me. You boys will still being doing the show." I said in thought as I looked at them. "You'll be staying with my mum. She's staying in a hotel right now so she can be close to me while I'm here." He said nodding. "Thank you again, Niall." I said as I hugged him again.  
  
        After I finished hugging him, all of the boys went back to the dressing room except Louis. I turned to him and smiled as I looked at his beautiful blue eyes that were sparkled with excitement and happiness.  
  
"Thank you, Louis." I said smiling. "For what?" He looked completely confused as to what I meant. "For helping me with my panic attack earlier. No one has ever been around me when it happens, so I've never had one go by that fast..." I looked at my feet and bit my lip in thought. "You've had panic attacks before? What triggers them?" He asked me for reassurance. "Well, Liam asked me about my personal life. It's basically triggered by me over thinking a question, or if it's something I don't want to answer." I said shrugging. "I promise, I will always protect you, Mary..." Louis said as he pulled me in a hug and set his chin on my head. I sighed as I thought of how well Louis was able to handle me during my panic attack. No one has ever helped me through it, and I never knew how to stop them. Louis was the first person to jump at the chance to save me. _Is he my superman?_

 

 

 


	6. Author's Note

[Video Diary Week 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob-68E2dnY8)

 

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you guys see something. If you guys remember when the boys made the video diaries on the X Factor. There is the video from week three that really applies to this. There are actually two videos, but I'm going to put that one up later. If you remember how later in this video, the boys get asked who in the house they'd most like to date, pay attention to Louis and Harry.


	7. Chapter 5

 

      It's been a few months, and I'm proud to say that my dad was arrested and taken care of and I'm proud to be a legal woman now. I'm now living with the boys in their flat that they bought after the X Factor. Even though they didn't win, they still are very famous, and got signed by Simon Cowell. The boys were very excited, and I'm still trying to get used to living with all five of them. Five boys is really difficult, considering my relationship situation. Oh, right, I've actually never been kissed or had a boyfriend. I'm ok with it though seeing as I'm surrounded by five boys constantly. Ok, well I gotta go. Sorry about the lack of videos lately, I just finished getting my room together and everything unpacked.  
  
"Mary! Pizza is here!" I heard Niall's voice call from downstairs. I quickly closed my computer and rand downstairs, immediately grabbing the pizza boxes out of Niall's hands. "Everyday, I feel like you truly are my sister..." Niall said laughing a little before he took a box from me as I stared in awe at the delicious pizza. "I'm just a small girl who likes food...." I said shrugging before I took a huge bite out of a piece. "I don't even think you're a girl at all..." Louis said with a chuckle as he sat next to me at the table. "Ass...." I muttered through my pizza-filled mouth.  
  
"No need for those words..." Liam said as he grabbed a slice and sat across from Niall. "What the hell do you expect?! I'm living with five teenage boys. I'm afraid that if I don't act like this, I might not get fed!" I said angrily as I continued eating. "Well, can't you make your own food?" Zayn asked joining us at the table. "Yes, but the thing is, it was all food for my dad. I actually only ate one a month. Maybe twice if I was lucky." I said shrugging. "So, you've basically never had food before?" Niall asked in shock. "I guess you could put it that way." I said as I grabbed another piece.  
  
"He basically starved you?! Why would anyone do that to their kid?!" Louis' tone changed to anger as he glared at the pizza in his hand. "If I didn't do what he wanted the right way or at the right moment then I'd get beaten, and I would get food. I was used to it. I've been starved like that since I was six." I said continuing to eat as the boys just stopped what they were doing and listened to me. "Well, you're safe now, Mary. You don't have to worry about that bastard anymore. You also don't have to worry about starving. We should've bought you your own pizza..." Niall said laughing a little as he continued to watch me eat. "Once again, thanks. I'd probably be dead..." I said as I finished eating my fifth piece of pizza.  
  
  
\---2 hours later---  
  
        All of the lads had gone to the store leaving [me](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=163690579&new_pinterest_publish=on) at home to watch tv. I sat on the couch trying not to fall asleep from boredom. It was the middle of the day, so I don't get why I was so tired. I guess it was just the environment. The peaceful room. No drunken person in sight. Me not having to face abuse anymore. I haven't cut in two months which makes me really happy. The boys have really helped me, and they even remind me to take my depression meds. Louis has really helped me the most with me having small panic attacks every now and then. I was even told by Niall that I had a really bad panic attack, but I kept asking for Louis through my hyperventilating. It might've just been from me knowing that he's the only one who can handle my panic attacks.  
  
"Hi..." I heard a voice say from behind me scaring the living shit out of me. I turned around and saw Louis standing behind the couch and staring down at me. "Where are the others?" I asked confused. "Still at the store. I took my own car, and decided to come keep you company." Louis smiled as he hurdled the back of the couch and sat next to me. "You are so weird..." I said giggling as I shook my head. "Yes. I know. The boys always tell me that." He said laughing a little. I rolled my eyes, and a notification popped up on my phone. It was from Twitter.  
  
 "Hey Lou, you want to help me with a twit-cam?" I asked with a grin as I looked from my phone to him. "A twit-cam? Why would you be doing a twit-cam?" He asked confused. I giggled from realization. "I forgot to tell everybody. I'm a famous youtuber. My name is superwoman. (a/n: I know that there is a different youtuber with that name. I'm just using it, because it fits)" I smiled as I scrolled through my phone and replied on twitter. "You're famous?" He asked confused. "Yep. I have been for two years. Almost three..." I said shrugging as I stood up.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked confused as he stood up too. "To my room? My camera is in there...." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before I headed to my room. Louis followed behind me, and I grabbed my laptop out of a box that was still not unpacked. I set it on my table that was in front of my bed and turned on the lights that I had set up for my video lighting. "You really know what you're doing..." Louis looked around my room as he sat on the edge of my bed. "I'd hope so. Anyway, my followers don't know that I'm living with you guys. I only told them that I met you, and that was a few months ago." I said to Louis as I scrolled through my laptop.  
  
"Do they know that you're Niall's sister now?" Louis asked me. "No. I'm going to tell them that later in the twit-cam. For now, go sit over there. I don't want them to see you right away..." I said pointing to a desk chair. Louis nodded and moved over to the desk chair before I pressed record.  
  
"Hey guys! It's Superwoman! I'm doing a twit-cam like you guys asked. Before I get started, I wanted to give you guys a few announcements. These past few months have been crazy for me! Unbelievable I should say. First, I've told you guys about how abusive my dad is towards me, well, whenever I met the One Direction boys, they found out about my abusive life. We got my dad arrested for child abuse, and you'll never guess who's older sister I am....Niall Horan's! His mum adopted me, so I'm now Mary Horan. I didn't want my horrible father's last name...." I said with a smiled to the camera.   
  
"I'm now living with the One Direction boys, and that explains why my room is different. Today, I have a special guest for you guys. Louis?" I said calling Louis over to me. He jumped on my bed next to me as I scrolled through the comments. "Wow, you guys are really excited..." I said with a smile. "And yes, this is Niall's sweater. I stole it from him one day because I was cold." I said giggling as Louis rolled his eyes. "Question time! This one is from @Horan_lover: 'How crazy is it living with the 1D boys?' Very crazy. Sometimes I'm afraid I won't get to eat, and that's just because of my own brother." I said excitedly.  
  
 "But really, it is fun living with the boys. I've never gone two whole months without some form of abuse, so this is a nice change." I said nodding and looked at my lap. I felt Louis lightly grab my hand making me blush. "Next one is from @1D_heart: 'do you have any feelings for any of the boys? If so, which one?'" I blushed after I was done reading it and slowly moved my hand away from Louis'. "I don't have any feelings for any of the boys. We're all just great friends." I said with a half smile. "Louis, you need to answer something. Why don't some of you ask Louis a question. I'm sure there's something you want to know." I said to the camera as I scrolled through the questions.  
  
 "Here's one 'Are you sure you don't have feelings for any of them? I saw Louis grab your hand, and you blushed.' I-I. Um.....I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Louis just grabbed my hand because I was getting upset." I said shrugging. "Ok. One more question. 'when was your first kiss and what was it like?'" I blushed and shook my head. "I-I've never actually been kissed before. I've actually never had a boyfriend before." The twit-cam lasted for about thirty minutes, and me and Louis were laughing the whole time at his random jokes. I do get along with him really well, but I don't know how I could tell him about my feelings that I have for him. I mean, I've never even had my first kiss let alone a boyfriend.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
        She's never been kissed before?! That's impossible! She is so beautiful, and I don't see how she hasn't been kissed yet. I'm going to change that. I want to be her first and last kiss. I really care for her, and if she hasn't been kissed, then I want to do all I can. _I'm going to be Mary's first kiss._

 


	8. Chapter 6

 

"Get off of me!!" I groaned in my sleep feeling someone on top of me. More like five someones. "Come on, sis. You have to wake up." I heard Niall's voice say loudly as I covered my head with my pillow. "Let me sleep you fucking idiots!!" I yelled as I hit all of them with my pillow. "You need to wake up, Mary..." I heard a voice whisper in my ear making me shiver. I realized that Louis would be the only one to do that. "Why do I need to wake up?! Isn't it Saturday?" I asked angrily as I sat up after the boys got off of me and sat around me on my bed. "Yes it is, but we need to start packing for tomorrow...." Liam said calmly. "Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked confused. "Oh, right. We are starting the X Factor tour." Zayn said making me raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to go with you?" I asked confused. "Yes, there is no way that we are leaving you here alone." Niall said. "Niall, can't I just go stay with mum back in Mullinger?" I whined as I looked up. "No. You're coming with us." Niall said again. "You're a mean little brother..." I pouted. "I try, now get up and start packing." Niall said as all of the boys started leaving my room. "I don't want to pack by myself! I'm going to be bored!" I whined again. "I'll send one of the boys to come help you. Who ever is done first." Niall shrugged before he left. I noticed that Louis looked a little panicky, because when Niall said 'who ever is done first', he ran off towards his room.  
  
  
\---1 hour later---  
  
        It's been an hour, and I'm still not done packing. I can't believe Niall is making me go with them on the tour. I have no reason to be with them. I could just stay at the flat or go stay with mum to see Mullinger, but Niall had to be his stubborn self. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Louis standing in the door way.  
  
"You here to help?" I said with a small grin as I watched his blue eyes flicker with emotion. "Yeah. I didn't have that much to pack, because I started a bit last night..." Louis said sitting down next to me on the floor. "Oh, well, thanks for coming to help..." I said nodding before I continued to put things in my suitcase. I noticed that Louis was just sitting there staring at me, so I smirked and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "What are you looking at?" Louis shook his head then picked up some clothes off of the floor. "I'm guessing your shirt is just really long, because it looks like your not wearing any pants." He said laughing a little.  
  
"Better?" I said lifting my shirt a little so my shorts were visible. "I didn't say I didn't like not being able to see your pants..." He said with a cheeky grin making me roll my eyes. "Perv...." I hit him with one of my folded shirts before putting it in my suitcase. "You didn't seem too happy with Niall earlier. Why don't you want to go with us?" Louis asked as he handed me another shirt. "I do want to go with you lads. I just would like more of a heads up instead of the last minute." I said shrugging.  
  
"Makes sense." Louis shrugged. We had a few minutes of silence until Niall came into my room. "If I don't hear talking then that means you're not packing! Be careful with my sister, Louis!" Niall's voice got all protective making me giggle. "It's ok Ni! Just go finish packing!" I said shooing him away. He stuck his tongue out at me then winked, leaving my room. Yes, Niall knows that I like Louis, but I figured he already knew without me telling him. "Mary?" Louis asked turning my attention towards him.  
  
"Mhm?" I said nodding as I looked at him. "Have you really never been kissed before?" Louis asked as he looked in my brown eyes. "N-no..." I said shaking my head but not breaking eye contact. "I find that hard to believe..." He said almost in a whisper. "Wh-why is that?" I asked as I noticed how close Louis was getting. Was he about to kiss me? Either way, I'm not moving. "Your lips, they look so irresistible and soft...." Louis said as he slowly reached up, gently running a thumb across my lips.  
  
        Before I could react, Louis softly placed his lips on mine making me blush bright pink as I felt sparks fly through me. My hands went numb as I felt his soft lips mold to mine. His kiss was so soft, it seemed almost like a feather against my lips. When Louis pulled away, I looked at him in complete shock as I froze with my eyes widening.  
  
"You're very adorable, Mary....." Louis said rubbing my cheek with his thumb and smiling before he got up and left the room. I touched a hand to my lips as they still gave off the tingling sensation like his lips were still there. I wish they were. His lips were amazingly soft, and they tasted so sweet. The sparks I got when he kissed me were amazing. At that moment, it hit me. _I just had my first kiss.....with Louis Tomlinson....._


	9. Chapter 7

 

        It's now Sunday, and me and the boys are headed to find the bus for the X Factor tour. I have no clue where we're going first, but I'm still excited. Ever since me and Louis kissed, he's been acting more attached to me like holding my hand or sitting really close to me. He actually hugs me in a way that makes it look like we're together like hugging me from behind around my waist. I'm not complaining, because it's really cute when he does those things. I've just got really conflicted, because we haven't talked about the kiss at all. I'm sort of starting to think he did that only because he felt bad for me about not being kissed before.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Niall asked as we were walking to the tour bus. "Yeah. Just thinking...." I said looking at him with a small smile. "You don't look ok. Did Louis do something to you?" Niall asked protectively. "No! No. I mean, not exactly...." I said as I bit my lip. "What happened yesterday?" Niall asked confused. "U-um....me and Louis were just talking and packing my things. He sort of got my attention, and he just kissed me...." a pink blush appeared on my cheeks as I watched Louis in front of us who kept jumping on Harry. (A/N: Larry Stylinson feels) "He kissed you?!" "Shh!" I motioned for him to quiet down.  
  
"Why? What did he say before he kissed you?" Niall asked curiously. "Something along the lines of 'it's hard to believe that you haven't been kissed' and 'your lips are so irresistible and soft'!" I said to Niall making him laugh. "You really have that boy wrapped around your finger, Mary..." Niall said shaking his head. "Wh-what do you mean? I think he just kissed me, because in our twit-cam I said I had never been kissed...." I looked at my feet and messed with the bracelets on my wrists.  
  
"Wait. Louis was your first kiss?" Niall asked in disbelief. "Yeah." I said nodding. "Have you two talked about it?" "No. But he's been all over me lately, and I feel kind of awkward...." I said rubbing my arm. "What's so awkward about that? Louis obviously likes you. He doesn't do that with just anyone..." "It's not awkward because of Louis! It's awkward, because Harry is around when Louis is all over me. Harry keeps giving Louis this stare like he's trying to kill him or something. It's really freaking me out."  
  
"So, you're ok with Louis being all over you?" Niall asked for clarification. "Considering that's never happened to me before, and I've never had a boyfriend, yes." I said nodding as I looked at Niall. "Ok, well, I think Harry is just jealous of Louis. Do you have feelings for Harry?" "No. I would never. He never talks to me anyway." I said shrugging. "Ok. Then, just ignore Harry. As long as you don't acknowledge that he's around, you should be fine..." Niall told me reassuringly as we reached the tour bus. "Thanks, Ni! You're a great little brother..." I said happily as I hugged him. "You're welcome, Mary.."  
  
When we finally got on the bus, I quickly got a top bunk and giggled when Louis started pouting. "I wanted that bunk!" he whined as I sat on the bunk giggling and swinging my legs back and forth. "Sorry not sorry!" I said happily. Louis then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off of the bed, but lost his balance and fell on the floor with me on top of him. "You ok?" He said as we both laid there laughing. "Yes. Thanks for breaking my fall." I said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"You're welcome even though I wasn't planning that..." He said laughing a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His beautiful blue eyes were flickering with multiple emotions as he looked from my eyes to my lips. "We haven't talked about it...." I said quietly as I stared into his eyes. "About what?" He asked in sort of a dazed tone not really paying attention to my words. "The kiss, yesterday." "What about it?" He asked. "That was my first kiss, Louis. You can't possibly expect me to not talk about it." I said not bothering to move because I knew he wouldn't let go. "Ok. Then let's talk about it." Louis sat up so I was sitting in his lap facing him, and my legs were wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Wh-why did you kiss me?" I said to him hoping to get a truthful answer. "Because I wanted to. Didn't you hear what I said before I kissed you? I said your---" "Yes, I know. My lips were irresistible and soft, but I don't get what that has to do with why you kissed me." I said with irritability clear in my voice. "Ok, then, let's have a date tonight. Is that proof enough of why I kissed you?" He asked as I looked at him shocked. "Louis, the lads are here, and we're leaving for the tour in a few hours." I said shaking my head. "We'll have a movie night, and the lads can stay at the other end of the bus. I really like you, Mary. That's why I kissed you." Louis said with a sweet smile making me blush. "F-fine...."  
  
"How are your arms? Did you take your medication already?" He asked me calmly moving my bangs out of my face. "Yes, I took my medication, and I'm not itching today. I was a bit yesterday, but I'm ok right now." I said shrugging. "I can't believe you dyed your hair again..." He said laughing as he looked at the black ends of my hair. "I just put the black in with the blue. Nothing major...." I said laughing a little. "Nothing major?! I don't even know why your original hair color looked like!" He said as I giggled.  
  
"And you're never going to!" I said happily before he pecked my lips. "You're so sweet..." He said with a dazed smile on is lips. "Great sarcasm..." I said laughing. "No, I mean, you're really sweet. Your lips taste like vanilla and chocolate." He said laughing before he kissed my lips again. "Probably because I had a hot chocolate earlier with vanilla whipped cream?" I said raising and eyebrow. "Keep drinking those..." He said with a cheeky grin. "You're basically telling me that so you have an excuse to kiss me...." I said as I playfully glared at him. "Maybe..." Louis said before he pressed his lips to mine a third time.  
  
"Quit snogging my sister!" Niall whined when he walked into the bunk room. "We haven't even gone that far, Ni! It was just a small kiss. " I said when Louis and I parted. Louis kept kissing my cheek, and I could tell that he was doing it to make Niall uncomfortable. "Quit stealing my boo-bear..." I heard Harry whine as he walked past us. "Boo-bear?" I asked Louis as I scrunched up my nose. "Yeah. Long story. He calls me boo-bear, and I call him Hazza...." Louis said shrugging.  
  
"That's totally not gay!" I said with sarcasm. "I love my Hazza!" Louis pouted. "Keep saying that, and I will lose interest in you all together..." I said giggling before I stood up making Louis frown. "We were having a moment!! Thanks Ni...." Louis said angrily as he stood up. "You're welcome boo-bear..." Niall said in a mocking tone before he ran behind Liam and Zayn who looked completely confused. "Don't ask..." I told them shaking my head. These boys are a complete mess.

 


	10. Chapter 8

 

"Mary....stop napping...." I heard someone whisper in my ear with a sing-song voice. Only one person would do this.......Louis. "Go away, Louis. I'm tired..." I groaned as I reached up accidentally slapping him. "Ow! Now I'm not leaving you alone." He said as his arms snaked their way around my waist. "Why do I have to wake up? It's almost 7 pm." I said grumpily as I turned in his arms and faced him. "Because of our date. Movie night?" He said reminding me. I sleepily smiled then pecked his lips. "This better be worth it, Louis..." I warned. "It will be, don't worry. I also got Hazza to keep the rest of the boys on the other side of the bus for us." He smiled making me roll my eyes.  
  
"You really think Harry will keep the other three from eaves dropping? Especially my brother?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I sat up. "You're right, but we can just ignore them...." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist again. "So, I guess just comfortable clothes?" I asked. "Yeah. Wear the pajamas you were wearing during our twit-cam. You looked cute wearing your brother's sweater..." Louis whispered the last part in my ear making me blush. "Ni took the sweater back, but I can ask him for it if that will make you happy." I said looking back at him with the blush still visible.  
  
"That would make me happy." He whispered with his lips pressed to my ear. "Louis!" I said giggling as he kissed my cheek. "Louis! You have 3 seconds to get out of my sisters bunk!" I heard Niall yell a little ways down the hall from the bunk room. "Or what Ni!" Louis shouted back as I rolled my eyes. I'm sending Zayn in to get you." Niall said as Louis pressed his lips to mine. "I'm not moving, Niall." Louis muttered against my lips. "Louis...just go..." I said giggling as I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. "I'm not scared of Niall." Louis said slightly laughing. "Well, still. If you stay here, the boys might not stay away later." I told him. He gave me a pouty look then sighed. "Fine..." Louis pressed his lips to mine one more time before getting up and going to the other boys.  
  
        I can't believe this. First I've been abuse then I get adopted, and my dad gets arrested. I move in with a group of boys and come without ever being kissed. The next thing I know, I'm being kissed by someone almost every second. I'm surprisingly comfortable with kissing Louis, because other wise. I'd be really freaked out. Now, I'm having my first date with him tonight. I'm glad I got saved, but I still can't figure out who my superman is.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"I really hate you sometimes...." I said to Niall as I sat next to him. "Well, I need to set some boundaries for you and Mary." Niall said looking at me. "Boundaries? What could we possibly be doing past your boundaries?" I asked with a slight laugh. All of the guys gave me a 'seriously' look, and I shook my head. "What?" I shrugged. "I'm not stupid, Lou...." Niall said laughing. "I'm not saying you were!" I said shrugging as I crossed my arms. "Don't pressure her into anything."  
  
"What do you mean 'pressure' her?" I asked confused. "Sex you idiot..." Zayn said bluntly. "Why the hell would I do that?! That would only hurt Mary more. I'm trying to keep her safe not make it worse." I said sort of shocked. "Exactly. Even if she thinks she is ready, which I seriously doubt, don't do it. It's going to be a huge mistake." Niall said. "How could I tell Mary no to that if she thinks she is ready?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"You'll have to find a way, but that most likely won't happen anytime soon." Niall said as the guys nodded. "Look, I really really like Mary, and I won't do anything to hurt her. But if that's what she wants, it will hurt her if I say no. I can already tell that she will think that I don't like her if I say no." I said covering my face in stress. "Lou, I know you like her, and no one can take care of her the way you do. Not even our mum or myself. "But if you love her, you'd say no to protect her." Niall said patting me on the back. "Niall, I don't want to talk about this anymore....." I said shaking my head. How the hell am I going to focus on our date tonight with what Niall said going through my mind?!

 

 


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: quick note guys! So, I decided that I don't like the style that I'm writing in for this story. I like how I wrote in my other stories better, so I'm not going to go back and fix the chapters, I'm just going to start my original writing in this chapter. SWOOSH. -DDRains

.

 

  
"What are we watching?" I smiled as I sat on the couch with Louis. "I hope it's a horror movie..." I looked excitedly at the tv and Louis sighed.  
  
"There went my plan...." He laughed as he put the movie in.  
  
"Plan?" I asked confused.  
  
"I thought you'd be scared of horror movies...." He pressed play as he sat down next to me wrapping me in a hug and pulling me close to his chest.  
  
"I'm not, but good effort..." I shrugged and turned my attention to the screen.  
  
"Thank you..." He kissed me on the cheek making me smile.  
  
        The movie lasted for a good hour and a half, but we were bored once it was over. Niall got suspicious because we weren't talking for a few minutes, so he decided to be his nosey self and intervene during our date. I don't get why he thinks we're doing something suspicious when we're not talking. After Niall left, me and Louis started getting a little tired, but we were still awake enough to talk.  
  
"Louis...." I sighed as I looked back at him.  
  
"Yes, love?" He asked with a sleepy smile as he looked down at me.  
  
"Do you really like me? Or are you doing this because you feel bad for me?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Mary, I'd never do that to you. I really do like you. Why else would I do this?" Louis slightly grinned before pressing his lips to mine.  
  
        I smiled against his lips before kissing him back adjusting my body to face him. He turned my legs over his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kept his soft lips pressed to mine. I hung my arms loosely around his neck as I felt our lips slowly move in sync. A small squeak slipped from my mouth as I felt Louis take my bottom lip between his teeth making me blush.  
  
"I don't hear talking!!!" I heard Niall yell.  
  
"Fuck of, Ni!!" I shouted back making Louis laugh as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"No need for that language!" Niall said before I heard his footsteps go the other way.  
  
"You bit my lip..." I looked Louis in the eyes as I giggled.  
  
"I meant to. Did you squeak when I bit you?" He slightly laughed making me blush.  
  
"Maybe? I'm not used to that." I said as I took my bottom lip in between my teeth.  
  
"I know, but you're in a shell right now, Mary. A really thick one at that." Louis slightly licked his lips making me blush at how soft they appeared.  
  
"I honestly think that Niall is trying to keep me in my shell." I said laughing.  
  
"Screw him..." Louis shrugged before pressing his lips to mine again.  
  
        Me and Louis actually snogged that night. It wasn't a small kiss. He went slow enough to where I was ok with it. It felt so weird but amazing at the same time. The sparks going through my mind as he had so much passion in the kiss. I, of course, didn't know what I was doing, so I just let him do what he wanted. He obviously knew what he was doing considering it felt great, and what I loved about the kiss was that it didn't seem needy. He wasn't begging for anything considering I was unexperienced, but he made my first snog amazing. I'm glad Louis was my first kiss and my first date. _I'm kind of scared of my first anything else._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a small filler for their date. I know a few people have been wanting to read about their date, so here it is! Hope you liked it! SWOOSH -DDRains


	12. Chapter 10

 

"Lou...Louis..." I whispered softly in his ear.  
  
        Me and Louis had fallen asleep on the couch last night during our date. I was currently in his hold trying to get up to get dressed since our bus had finally arrived at wherever we were. Louis is apparently very impossible to wake up, but I can't complain because I am too.  
  
"Wake up.....the bus is stopped. You have to get ready..." I continued to whisper before I nuzzled my nose into his neck and softly let my lips graze his skin.  
  
"Mmm....Mary." Louis muttered as he gripped my waist tighter (as if that were possible).  
  
"Get up or no snogging for you today..." I said with a teasing tone in my voice.  
  
"You're no fun. How come you didn't do that last night?" He said sleepily opening his eyes, his morning voice clear in his throat.  
  
"Because, that was the first time I've actually made out with someone. I had no idea what I was doing." I giggled.  
  
"You really seemed like you knew what you were doing.." He said moving a piece of my hair out of my face.  
  
"No, I was just letting you do what you wanted. I knew that you had made out with a girl before, so I just didn't try." I said shrugging.  
  
"Get up you two!" I heard Niall yell when he walked into the tv room where we had fallen asleep.  
  
"Calm down, Ni. I'm just trying to get Louis to let go of me...." I said as I looked back at Niall who rolled his eyes.  
  
"I sure hope snogging was the only thing you two did in here..." Niall said protectively as I tried prying Louis' arms off of me.  
  
"Don't worry, Ni. It was. Louis, would you please let go of me..." I said as I slapped his hands which wasn't working.  
  
"Snog later today?" Louis whispered in my ear making me giggle as a pink blush spread to my cheeks.  
  
"Fine." I said rolling my eyes before I finally got released. I stood up and flashed Niall a small grin before skipping off to my bunk where my suitcase was.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"What did you ask her for?!" Niall asked after Mary left the room.  
  
"Nothing." I shrugged as I stood up and stretched.  
  
"Louis! I swear, if you asked her for that I'm going to hurt you!" Niall yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't worry, Ni. It was nothing like that. I just wanted a little snog later today." I shrugged, my lips forming into a mischievous grin as I looked at Mary who kept jumping on Liam.  
  
"So, you did make out with her last night? Was she ok with it, or did you pressure her?" Niall warned snapping me back to reality.  
  
"She was ok with it, Niall! Calm down! She was even teasing me about it this morning..."  
  
"Louis, Mary is very broken. She's been out of her depression for only two months. She's still taking her medication. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to her that makes her new found confidence crumble down, I'm making you break up with her." Niall looked more serious then he had ever been. That made me realize that Mary isn't a normal girl. I can't just treat her like any girl because of her depression.  
  
"Niall, I promise, I won't do anything to hurt her. I actually think I'm helping her. Last night, she told me that she feels like you're just trying to keep her in her shell that she has around her. Not just her shell of depression that she's trying to get out of, but her shell of virginity. She had never been kissed by anyone before until I kissed her two days ago. She had never gone out on a date before until I asked her yesterday. I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet, but I'm planning to later today. So, if you threaten to make me break up with her for something stupid that I might never even do, then you're basically threatening to bring her back into her brick wall layer of depression." My heart was beating with fury because of what Niall assumed I would do to her. My chest was out more then usual, and my face was getting sort of red from my anger.  
  
"She's _my_ sister, Louis! I have a right to protect her! You don't! I'm just letting you, because you are the one that is least likely to hurt her. Guess what Louis, least likely doesn't mean not likely!" Niall protested as I just continued to give him an angry look. We both stood there in a moment of anger and silence before I opened my mouth to say something that I didn't think would come out.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _"I love her, Niall!"_

 


	13. Chapter 11

 

*Louis' POV*  
  
"What?!" Niall asked confused as I stared at the ground in shock.  
  
"I love her..." I muttered again as I shook my head.  
  
" **You** _love_ Mary?! Louis! You've only known her for a few months! You've only been on one date! What makes you think that you love her?!" Niall asked confused as I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"I care for her, Niall. I want to protect her, and I don't exactly know how to tell. But if I just said that I love Mary without even hesitating.....I think I do love her." I shook my head.  
  
"Louis, you're probably still tired. Just go get ready, we're going to walk around for our break today. The first show is tomorrow." Niall said patting me on the back.  
  
"Fine, Niall, but I'm still asking her to be my girlfriend today...." I said before I left the tv room and went to get ready.  
  
  
*Mary's POV*  
  
"Hey Li! Liam! Liiiiiaaaaammmm!!!" I shouted as I climbed on Liam's back like a Koala. Liam was groaning from annoyance as I kept giggling in his ear.  
  
"What Mary?!" Liam finally answered.  
  
"Nothing!" I shrugged as I clung to him trying not to fall off. He was sort of like another brother to me in a way aside from Niall.  
  
"Maybe leaving you in Mullinger would've been a better idea..." He groaned as he shook his head.  
  
"Look! Liam has a baby Koala attached to him! How cute!" Zayn said mockingly as I giggled while Liam tried to pry me off.  
  
"I'm not a baby! I'm 95 pounds of fury!!!" I protested as I put my hands over Liam's face so he couldn't see.  
  
"That explains why your so light..." Liam groaned as he pried one of my hands off of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, it does." I said nodding.  
  
"Isn't that unhealthy for your age?" I heard Louis ask when he came into the room.  
  
"Louis!" I squealed as I climbed off of Liam and attached myself to Louis. "And yes, but to be honest, I wasn't getting fed properly, because of my bastard of a dad..." I said angrily as Louis just ignored my Koala like form I had on him.  
  
"So, you're basically anorexic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not by choice! But I'm done talking about this. I want to get off of this bus!!" I groaned as I finally adjusted myself on Louis' back so he could grab onto my legs.  
  
"Mary, you're wearing a skirt..." Niall said laughing as I wrapped my arms around Louis' neck.  
  
"So? You guys are bound to see my pants (underwear. She's british too) at some point." I shrugged as we walked off of the bus, the guys laughing at my careless comment.  
  
"Your skirt is really short..." Niall stated as I messed with Louis' hair.  
  
"Eh....I've actually worn shorter dresses believe it or not..." I said giggling as Louis moved his head trying to get me to stop.  
  
"You know that since we're on a tour, they're bound to be paps everywhere..." Zayn said as we continued to walk to a sidewalk that was by where the bus was parked.  
  
"Paps?" I asked confused.  
  
"Paparazzi. They're eventually going to find us..." Niall stated making me frown.  
  
"Shit. I didn't know that coming with you guys meant being constantly followed or tracked..." I said taking my sunglasses out of my shirt and putting them on.  
  
"Sorry..." Niall said laughing a little.  
  
"You two might want to be careful....." I heard Liam say as he pointed to me and Louis. I raised an eyebrow then looked at Louis.  
  
"Why?" I shrugged.  
  
"If the paps get pictures of you two acting all cute around each other, then rumors are going to spread everywhere on social media." Zayn explained making me frown.  
  
"So what if they spread rumors about us? I like Louis, and he likes me. It's technically not a rumor if it's true..." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Mary, you don't understand, when the fans find out, there is going to be so much hate. It'll only make things worse for you." Niall told me as we stopped in the middle of the huge parking lot that we were still in. I jumped off of Louis' back then stood there with my arms crossed as I looked at all of the boys angrily.  
  
"If I can put up with my father's abuse for twelve years then I can put up with a little bit of hate. You don't think I've had to put up with plenty of hate for being a famous youtuber?! It just adds to all of this shit I've been through for almost my entire life. My life is final getting better, but hey! Let's ruin the severely depressed girls life some more. Maybe she'll kill herself this time!" I said angrily as my eyes filled with fire. "I don't care if the paparazzi get pictures of me and Louis together! You know what? I'll give them something to spread a rumor about." I said shrugging before I turned to Louis and pressed my lips to his making the boys look at me in shock. Louis put his hands on my lower back when I finally pulled away.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Zayn asked confused as he and the other four looked at me shocked. Louis just stood there in a daze as he tried to get back to normal.  
  
"There is their picture. Worth a rumor or two don't you think?!" I asked angrily before I stormed back to the bus.  
  
        When I got back inside, I locked myself in the bathroom and started digging through one of the cabinets. I pulled out my makeup bag and dug around until I found what I was looking for. My blade. I kept my tears from falling as I began to make cuts on my already scarred arms. When I heard a panicked knock on the door, I began to laugh like some mental person as I kept putting cuts in my arm.  
  
"Mary!!! Let me in!!! Please!!" I heard Louis yell from the locked door. I stood there staring at my bloody arms not bothering to unlock the door.  
  
"I'm not worth saving, Louis!" I said laughing again. "Seeing the blood and feeling the pain helps me to an extent that you will never understand." I said before putting a few more cuts in my wrist.  
  
"Stop it, Mary!! You're not helping yourself!!" He yelled again as he messed with the door knob trying to unlock it.  
  
"I need to see the blood. It makes me happy. I need it. I need the pain!!" I shouted putting one more cu in my arm. I saw the blood running down my arms before I passed out and everything went black.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
        I finally got the door unlocked and saw Mary laying on the floor unconscious. I shook my head and tears began to fill my eyes as I cradled Mary in my arms. I noticed how bloody her arms were. She was mentally ill. She said that seeing the blood makes her happy. She really was broken. I thought I had fixed her.  
  
"M-Mary......my sweet Mary...." I whispered as I took a wet rag and began to wipe off all of the blood on her arms. All of the boys just stood there with sad looks on their faces as they watched me cradle my bloody depressed love in my arms. I rocked her back and forth as I whispered different things into her ear. _"I love you. More than you could ever know...."_

 


	14. Chapter 12

 

     My arms were in pain, and I had no idea where I was. I didn't want to open my eyes for the fear of where I might be. I can't remember anything that happened, and I feel really light headed. There's someone or something next to me, but I don't know who it is. They are warm. Maybe if I moved closer I can gain some of their body heat.  
  
"Mary?" I heard somebody whisper. Mary? I guess that's my name. "Are you awake?" The voice asked again. I'm guessing I was awake considering I can hear them.  
  
"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes I slowly sat up putting a hand to my head.  
  
"Niall, lads, she's awake!" I heard the voice ask. What? There are more people where am I. Who is sitting next to me?  
  
"Mary?! Mary! Are you ok?!" I saw a blond haired boy, who sounded Irish, standing in front of me. Three other boys were behind him and there was one boy next to me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked covering my ears from the loudness.  
  
"You're in a hospital....you passed out from blood loss a few days ago."  the Irish boy spoke again.  
  
"Blood loss? Who are you guys?" I asked confused as I looked at them. Sad looks washed over their faces as they glanced at each other.  
  
"Y-you don't remember us? Mary, it's me, Niall..." the Irish boy spoke again. So, he is Niall, who are the others, and why is this boy sitting next to me.  
  
"I-I don't know you....Why are you here?" I asked a little scared.  
  
"Mary, we saved you from your abusive dad. My mum adopted you." Niall said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of you. I don't think you're supposed to be in here..." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Mary, look, there is Louis. Do you remember Louis?" Niall said turning my attention to the sad looking boy sitting next to me.  
  
"I-I...." I said shaking my head as I looked at the boy who began to tear up as he looked at me with the last bit of hope he had.  
  
"Liam, go get the doctor and the nurse...tell them she's awake...." I heard another boy say from closer to the door.  
  
"Mary, please, you have to remember me...." Louis' voice cracked as he held one of my hands trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Miss Maybec?" the doctor said coming into the room. I nodded and looked at him. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Did you remember your name when you woke up?"  
  
"No, sir." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Do you know when your birthday is?" He asked me. I looked at my hands in deep thought than shook my head. "Your birthday is on Christmas. Do you know what happened to you that sent you to the hospital?"  
  
"No, sir. Sir?" I asked, and he nodded in response. "How long have I been in the hospital?" I asked curiously.  
  
"A week. Would you like for me to tell you what happened?" the doctor asked I looked at him contemplating on whether or not I wanted to hear the story then nodded.  
  
"Yes please, but can the boys leave? I don't know them..." I said, and Niall sighed.  
  
"Do you mind?" The doctor asked the boys. They all shook their heads and started leaving except for Louis. He just stayed next to me and held my hand.  
  
"Louis. Come on. She doesn't want us in here..." Niall said waving Louis over. He just gripped my hand tighter and shook his head in protest. "We have to, Lou. She asked us nicely to leave..."  
  
"I'm not leaving her!!" He shouted with tears running down his cheeks making me cringe from the loudness.  
  
"I-it's fine. H-he can stay..." I whispered loud enough for Niall to hear. He looked at me hesitantly then left the room, and Louis relaxed, loosening his grip on my hand.  
  
"Last Sunday, you had a fight with Niall talking about how abusive and hate filled your life has been. Talking about all of that triggered your depression in a way that you hadn't experienced until then. You cut your arms 25 times, and Louis was trying to get in before you bled out because you had locked the bathroom door. When Louis finally got in the bathroom, you were passed out from the blood loss. Niall called an ambulance and they brought you here. You were unconscious for a week. We had to do a blood transfusion because of the amount of blood that you lost." The doctor explained.  
  
"I know I've lost my memory, so what caused that?" I asked trying to understand.  
  
"You're depression caused the memory chemical, serotonin, to get out of your body. You're depression took over so much that you can't even remember more than half of your life. You most likely remember the part of your life before you became depressed." The doctor told me. I looked at my scarred arms sadly. (A/N: this is actually true. I did research so it wasn't made up XD)  
  
"Will I get my memory back?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Possibly. If your friends help you to remember, but if you show no progress in a month, I don't think you'll be getting your memory back." The doctor told me as I sighed.  
  
"Thank you...." I said nodding.  
  
"When is she getting released?" Louis asked finally speaking.  
  
"Today, if Miss Maybec is ready..." the doctor said looking at me.  
  
"I am....I don't like hospitals....I-it just reminds me of my mother..." I said remembering from when I was three.  
  
"I'll go get Niall to get the papers...." Louis said before he got up and followed the doctor out of the room. I sighed and looked at my arms, tears falling from my eyes onto my scars.  
  
"Wh-why...?"  
  
  
\---on bus---  
  
"Why are we on a bus?" I asked confused as I sat on one of the couches.  
  
"You came with us on our X Factor tour...." Niall said as I looked around.  
  
"Oh, you're famous?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"yeah. So are you..." Louis told me.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
  
"You're a famous youtuber. You haven't done anything in a while just from stress, and you being in the hospital for a week." Liam, who I just learned the name of, explained.  
  
"Oh....does anybody know about me being in the hospital besides you?" I asked all of the boys.  
  
"Just the tour director, but I told him that you were my sister. He agreed that we should all be there when you wake up." Niall said as I continued to look around the bus.  
  
"Did your tour get postponed?" I guilt washed over me as I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.  
  
"No, we all wished you could've been there for the first show, but luckily we were going to be in this town for a week anyway. It all worked out." Zayn, whose name I also learned in the car ride back, said.  
  
"I-I sort of have a head ache. Can I got sleep for a bit?" I asked looking at them.  
  
"Sure..." Niall said. I nodded and stood up then walked to a random bunk beginning to fall asleep to the sweet familiar smell around me.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"I-I sort of have a head ache. Can I got sleep for a bit?" Mary asked looking at them.  
  
"Sure..." Niall said. Mary nodded and stood up then walked to my bunk then laid down and began to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"That's not---" Niall started, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
"It's fine. Let her sleep.." I smiled as I watched her curl up in a tiny ball. _My poor Mary. I wish you'd remember me._

 


	15. Chapter 13

 

        When I woke up, I knew that it was still the same day as when I got released from the hospital. I still don't remember anything like the doctor said I would. I thought that maybe sleeping would work, but it didn't help one bit. I groggily swung my legs over the side of the bunk and stood up letting my feet touch the cold floor beneath my feet. I walked into the kitchen of the bus looking around as I hugged myself for warmth.  
  
"Mary? Why are you awake?" I heard a soft sleepy voice say behind me. I turned around and blushed a little when I saw, who I think was, Louis without a shirt on.  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep. It got too cold." I said quietly as I looked at my feet rubbing my arms to stay warm.  
  
"Sorry. I don't normally keep a blanket on my bunk. It gets too hot on here..." Louis shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I fell asleep on your bunk? I-I'm so sorry. I-I'll sleep on the couch..." I shook my head frantically as I sat on the couch curled up in a ball.  
  
"No, Mary. It's fine. You can sleep on my bunk. I don't mind...." Louis said sitting next to me.  
  
"I-I feel so stupid. I don't remember anything.....I just want my memory back..." tears filled my eyes as I buried my face in my knees.  
  
"Mary.....I promise...we'll do everything we can to help you get your memory back...." Louis said pulling me into a warm hug. I let out a shaky breath as I nuzzled into Louis' chest. His scent flowing through my nose as he hugged me.  
  
"L-Louis?" I muttered as I looked up to him.  
  
"Yes, Mary?" He asked with a soft smile as he looked at me.  
  
"I-I'm sorry if this freaks you out, but.....can you kiss me? Just so I can see if I remember anything?" I asked a little quietly. Louis quietly chuckled as his lips formed into a grin.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask..." He said before he softly pressed his lips to mine. I blushed as I closed my eyes as I searched my mind for something. Louis slowly pulled away and looked at me with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Anything?"  
  
"I-it....it didn't work..." I said covering my face with my hands.  
  
"Mary...sh...calm down....it's ok. We'll find another way to help...." Louis said moving my hands and looking me in the eyes.  
  
"What if I don't get my memory back, Louis? I'd have to start over with you, with Niall, and the other boys." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Look at the good things that can come out of this. You don't have any memory of your dad. You won't have to worry about those thoughts coming back. You don't have to keep reliving those moments every time you go to sleep. You'll be able to have a happier start...." Louis said as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"What if my memory loss causes my depression to get worse?"  
  
"I won't let you get down on yourself because of that. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you from getting upset and guilty about not remembering us." He told me wrapping me in a tight hug again.  
  
"Thank you..." I whispered softly as I closed my eyes feeling Louis' warmth seep through my shirt on to my skin.  
  
"You're welcome, Mary...." I heard him mumble before I fell asleep.  
  
  
\---next morning---  
  
        I woke up to the sounds of shuffling feet and an empty space next to me on the couch. My body heat was gone, and I was freezing like last night except this freezing made me feel lonely, like I was missing someone. I sleepily opened my eyes and sat up looking around trying to pin point the source of the footsteps. I stood up and walked into the tv room on the bus and found all of the boys sitting in there talking.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking. Trying to figure out ways to help you regain your memory..." Louis said making me smile a little. I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch next to two of the other boys whose names I have forgotten and sat on his lap cuddling into him.  
  
"Did we miss something last night?" one of the boys asked.  
  
"No, she was just cold last night and couldn't sleep. I woke up and talked to her for a while until we both fell asleep on the other couch." Louis said as I smiled contently and closed my eyes.  
  
"Does she remember you?" another boy asked Louis making me groan.  
  
"Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I'm stupid. I understand what you're saying, and no, I don't exactly remember him. But I'm getting closer to him then the rest of you. He was willing to kiss me last night to see if that would help me get a tiny piece of my memory back..." I said with a sort of sad look on my face.  
  
"Did it work?" the boy sitting on Louis' left side asked.  
  
"No, it didn't, and I'm really sad about that. I'm really sorry, but I might've forgotten your names...." I said biting my lip nervously. They laughed a little and looked at each other.  
  
"Niall. I'm your brother, and I'm kind of hurt that you don't remember me..."  the blond Irish boy sitting on Louis' right side said.  
  
"Well, it's honestly not my fault. So, continue, I literally don't remember any of you..." I said laughing.  
  
        After a few minutes of the boys telling me who they were, we decided to just have a little movie day. I was laying on the couch cuddling with Louis the whole time as he kept whispering things to me about the fun I've had with him and the boys two months before everything happened. At some moments, I couldn't believe that I acted like that round them. Even though I couldn't remember any of this, Louis was still doing the best he could to help me remember. I knew that he really did want me back to normal, but I couldn't help but thinking about what we were before I lost my memory. Were we together, or were we just really good friends? I have no idea, but I hope I remember him soon.

 

 


	16. Chapter 14

 

"Louis! What are you doing?!" I yelled through my giggling fit as I watched Louis press his face against the window of the recording boothBe that Niall and Zayn were standing by. (a/n: pic)  
  
"He's trying to get us to look at him...." Niall said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'll talk to him..." I said giggling before I walked over to him putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What?" Louis asked innocently as he grinned.  
  
"You're annoying Niall and Zayn...." I said laughing.  
  
"That was the point...." Louis rolled his eyes as he shrugged.  
  
"Let's go get some food..." I said shaking my head as I pulled him away from the window.  
  
"Why not ask Niall to get you food...?" Louis asked as I pulled him out of the studio we were currently in.  
  
"Because if you want me to get my memory of you back....you're going to have to spend time with me." I grinned as we stopped at the door.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Niall asked.  
  
"We were just going to get some food..." I said pointing to the door.  
  
"With Louis? No, I'm going with you two if anything..." Niall said standing up.  
  
"Niall, please, this is just so I can get my memory of Louis back. If I spend time with him, it might---" I started, but Niall walked over and grabbed my hand out of Louis'.  
  
"No, Mary! I'm not letting you go out with Louis alone. I'm going with you, or you're not going at all..." Niall said protectively.  
  
"Niall! Why are you doing this?! You want me to get my memory back don't you?!" I said as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.  
  
"Yes, but not in a way where Louis could take advantage of this and tell you complete lies!" Niall shouted. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as I pulled my hand out of Niall's grip.  
  
"I may not remember Louis, but I know, just from these few days, that he would **never** do anything like that to me. I'm not your real sister Niall so just stay the fuck out of it! I'll get my memory back on my own!!" I yelled as tears spilled from my eyes.  
  
        I looked at all of the boys' horrified faces then ran out to the tour bus crying. I heard footsteps behind me, but I hoped that they would leave me alone.  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"How dare you, Niall!! You really believe that I would do that to Mary?! _You knew_! You **knew** how I felt, but you just couldn't stand the fact of having one of your best friends with your sister!!" I shouted before I ran after Mary.  
  
        I didn't want her to get hurt again. That's how it started last time. She had a fight with Niall which triggered her depression. I understand that he cares for her, but he needs to learn that he's not the only one. I love and care for Mary, and I'll do what ever it takes to make him see that and approve of my feelings for her. Even if he doesn't, I will never stop loving her.  
  
  
*Mary's POV*  
  
        I sat on the floor of the tour bus crying as I hugged my knees to my chest. I was hyperventilating from all of this. That's when I remembered my panic attacks. I shut my eyes very tight and saw a blurry figure of a person holding me and rocking me. It must've been whoever was able to help with my panic attacks. Oh, how I would give anything to have that person here with me now!!!  
  
"Mary?!" I heard a muffled voice yell as they came on the bus. I covered my ears and shook my head keeping my eyes shut tight.  
  
"No! No!! Stop!" I screamed in pain as I gasped for breath. I felt the person pick me up and start to rock me as I sat there with my face wet from my tears.  
  
"Sh...Mary...it's ok. I've got you. Breath. Slow breathes...." I heard the voice whisper as they cradled me close to their chest. I slowly removed my hands from my ears and started to wipe the tears away as I took in deep slow breathes. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with a pair of beautiful blue eyes making a grateful smile appear on my face.  
  
"L-Louis!" I said hugging him around the neck as I smiled. "Th-thank you..." I whispered into his neck.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked calmly as he wrapped his arms around my small frame.  
  
"Y-yes...thank you...." I said sighing. I looked up at him and smiled at him then smashed my lips to his. I felt him tense then slowly relax as he formed his lips to mine. I pulled away, but Louis gently pecked my lips making me smile.  
  
"Does this mean you remember?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"No, but I do remember my last panic attack and that you were the one to calm me down...." I said making him smile.  
  
"Mary, I hope you know that I would never tell you false stories about us just so you would like me. I'm not like that."  
  
"Then tell me something true about us...." I said with a soft smile.  
  
"Well, I was your first kiss and your first date. On our first date, we actually snogged for a half hour, and it was amazing. The next morning, we both woke up on the same couch together....." He said with a grin as I played with his hair.  
  
"I wish I could remember that. It sounded fun...." I said with sort of a sad look.  
  
"Who said we couldn't do that I again?" He asked the grin still evident on his lips.  
  
"What about Niall? Won't he be mad?" I asked a bit scared as I looked away from him.  
  
"Mary, it's fine. The lads understand, and they won't let Niall get pissy about us." He said shaking his head.  
  
"I hope so." I bit my lip nervously putting my hands in my lap.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you this, but the morning we woke up, you promise me a snog later that day." he said with a grin.  
  
"I kind of think you're lying, but oddly enough, it seems like something I'd do..." I said giggling.  
  
"Well, actually I made you promise me one, because I wouldn't let you go get ready. Same difference..." He shrugged.  
  
"I was right about you..." I said as Louis gave me a questioning look. "You are an ass..." I began giggling uncontrollably as Louis started tickling me.  
  
"Don't worry.....you won't think I'm an ass while we're snogging...." Louis pressed his lips against mine which was funny for me, because I was trying not to giggle.  
  
"Later..." I said pulling away and stopping him.  
  
"Look who's the ass now..." Louis pouted.  
  
"The later the better..." I grinned.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"No one will be awake which means a longer snog....." I said mischievously making him laugh.  
  
"You maybe suffering from memory loss, but you didn't lose your ways of charming me....." Louis said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You are so hormonal.." I said standing up from his lap.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked with his lips in a pout.  
  
"You seriously thought that I forgot about my food? That was one of the reasons why I was crying earlier. I was fucking starving.." I said making him laugh.  
  
"You're still the same, Mary...." _That's why I love you..._

 


	17. Chapter 15

 

       Me and Louis had a fun day while the others were back recording different stuff. When we got back to the bus, Liam's hair was different which freaked me out a bit. I wasn't expecting it, and I don't think Louis was either. Me and Louis were sitting on the couch watching a movie and cuddling when Liam walked in the room looking a bit confused.  
  
"Does she remember you yet?" He asked as he looked from me to Louis.  
  
"No, Liam, I don't remember Louis, but I remember having another panic attack and seeing somebody helping me. I assume it was Louis..." I said shrugging as he smiled down at me.  
  
"Ok. Just be careful you two, and you need to be careful around Niall." Liam said before he left the room. I sighed and buried my face in Louis' neck as he rubbed circles in my back.  
  
"You ok?" Louis asked me. I nodded then smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish Niall didn't think it was a bad idea for me to be around you. I mean, you are a part of my memory, I feel like we were great friends before I lost it. You might be the only person who can actually get my memory back." I said looking at his eyes that were filled with sympathy.  
  
"We will always love you, memory or not. You are still the same amazing girl that we met at the X Factor a few moths ago...." Louis said happily, moving a piece of my hair out of my face.  
  
"You are very sweet, Louis." I said giggling a little.  
  
"Speaking of sweet, I realized that you had some chocolate earlier..." A grin played on his lips as he bit his bottom one.  
  
"So? I like chocolate...." I shrugged. I was completely cut off guard when Louis pressed his lips to mine making me giggle against them. "Oooohhh.....I see. You didn't have to hint it. I'd be comfortable either way..." I said slightly grinning before I kissed him again.  
  
        It only took a few minutes for me and Louis to start snogging as my fingers moved their way through his hair. I felt his hand on the inside of my leg as he bit my lip making me blush. I didn't bother to move his hand, knowing that he'd completely stop if I did, so I slowly slid my hand up his shirt making him chuckle. I sighed when I felt him slow the kiss down making him pull away slightly.  
  
"I-is it ok if I go a little further? Or do you want me to stop?" He asked with a cute dazed look on his face.  
  
"Y-you can go a little further. I-I'm not completely ready yet..." I said with a shaky breath.  
  
        He placed a soft kiss on my lips, then my jawline, finally my neck as he rubbed circles on my exposed hipbones. I quietly moaned as I felt him bite my neck softly making my hand that was under his shirt clench into a fist. I felt Louis' warm breath hit my neck causing chills to run through me before he kissed my lips again. A smile rose to my lips as I felt his tongue find it's way into my mouth again. Louis slid his hand up to the button of my jeans beginning to undo them. I may have said that I wasn't completely ready, but he made me feel safe for some reason. I had all of my trust for him as he unzipped my jeans and started to slide them off of me.  
  
"Holy shit, guys!!" We heard a voice say causing us to flush with embarrassment. We both looked over and saw Zayn and Liam looking at us shocked.  
  
"Seriously?!" Louis groaned as I blushed madly and fixed my jeans back to normal.  
  
"G-goodnight, Louis..." I muttered standing up before I went back to the bunks. That was really embarrassing.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"I was so close!! You couldn't have waited another hour before coming in here?!" I groaned as I stood up running a hand through my messy hair.  
  
"Sorry, we got suspicious when we heard a moan. Was that Mary or you?" Zayn asked making Liam laugh.  
  
"Mary! And I'm going to get you two idiots back for that!" I said angrily.  
  
"Don't get pissed at us! You are the one who works slow." Liam said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It was just supposed to be an innocent snog, but I started getting turned on. I asked her if I could go any further, and she said I could, she just wasn't completely ready yet. I respected that then realized how comfortable she was getting so I decided to try messing with her jeans to see what she did." I said explaining to the guys as I shook my head.  
  
"She was obviously ok with it considering that her jeans were half way off, but you'll get there buddy. Don't worry..." Zayn said in mock-comfort. I shot he and Liam a glare as they just grinned proudly.  
  
"She's not even your girlfriend yet, she's suffering from memory loss, and she's trying to figure out what's going on between you two. Did you really think that you'd be able to sleep with her, and Niall not hear about this?!" Liam said making my eyes widen in fright.  
  
"Guys!! I beg of you! Don't say anything! He already doesn't want her with me alone! I hope he didn't hear anything..." I said in panic.  
  
"It's fine! Calm down! He's not even on the bus. He went to go get some food. We won't say anything..." Zayn said making me sigh in relief.  
  
"Thank you......you just saved my ass. Goodnight guys!" I said before walking to my bunk.  
  
  
*Mary POV*  
  
"For your sake, I'd sleep with one eye open..." I heard Liam whisper to me before he went to sleep. I blushed deep red and glanced at Louis' bunk that was on the bottom of the row across from me. What the hell?!

 

 


	18. Chapter 16

 

        I had woken up before the boys, because I was still getting used to sleeping on the bus even though we were at our next stop. I decided to be nice and go get some food from wherever the hell we were. I had been gone for an hour and finally got back on the bus only to be met with 5 lazy ass teenage boys still asleep. I walked into the bunk room and found Louis and Zayn (the two bottom bunks) halfway out of their bunks making me giggle and shake my head. I decided to wake up Louis first, remembering how **impossible** Zayn was to wake up.  
  
"Louis?" I whispered as I ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He had a sleepy smile on his lips as he lay in deep sleep. "Wake up..." I smiled bent down and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open making me smile.  
  
"Good morning beautiful..." He said his sleepy smile growing bigger.  
  
"Morning, Louis. I brought breakfast. I've been awake for a while." I said holding up a bag of food. He sat up with a groan as he stretched his arms out.  
  
"Smells good. What is it?" He asked standing up.  
  
"Pancakes and bacon..." I said looking down at the bag. "I found a random place that had breakfast, so I figured anything will do. The thought came to my mind of you five being teenage boys and not really caring what you eat..." I shrugged as we walked into the kitchen where a table was for us to sit at. Louis sat across from me as I started to pull out some food.  
  
"Why didn't you wake any of the others?" He asked confused as I handed him a box with his food in it.  
  
"I figured that Niall would be the only other person that we could wake up at the moment, and I thought we'd both like to eat without getting our food stolen by the bottomless pit I have as a brother..." I said giggling. He grinned and shook his head as he began to eat his pancakes.  
  
"Makes sense...." He shrugged as I ate a piece of the pancake. I put down the fork and stared intently at the food as I put a arm around my stomach. "Mary? Are you ok?" Louis asked. I shook my head and stood up then ran into the bathroom throwing up. Louis came in a few seconds later and held my hair back as I hung my head over the toilet.  
  
"Th-that's not good...." I said shaking my head.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it food poisoning?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed before I threw up again.  
  
"I-it's not the food. I-I remember not getting fed properly for a big part of my life. I guess my stomach wasn't used to this 'foreign thing' we like to call food." I said sadly.  
  
"You remember not getting fed properly? Well, that's something....not exactly what I wanted you to remember. Wait, but you had pizza with us before. Why didn't you throw that up?" Louis asked confusion clear in his voice.  
  
"I apparently had pizza before that. My stomach doesn't like foods that I either haven't had before, or I just haven't had in a while." I said leaning against a wall in the bathroom.  
  
"When was the last time you had pancakes?" He Louis asked.  
  
"When I was three...." I mumbled as I looked down. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten anything..." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Mary, you're already at an unhealthy weight for your age. You have to try to eat something...." Louis said taking my hand in his.  
  
"I-I haven't had a lot of food in a long time. I don't know if I'll be able to stomach anything you boys give me..." I said sadly.  
  
"We'll help you find foods that you can eat. You just have to think of some foods that you've had recently and tell me. So, are you sick?" Louis sounded a little nervous when he asked that making me smile.  
  
"No, I just wasn't used to the food. I'm completely fine..." I said as I stood up. I rinsed out my mouth in the sink then walked back into the living room area to see Harry and Liam on the couches eating the food.  
  
"Who got the food? This shit is great!" Harry mumbled through a mouth full.  
  
"I-I did. I woke up early and decided to get everyone some breakfast. You boys have a busy day today...." I said cleaning up me and Louis' trash.  
  
"We do? What do we have today?" Liam asked as he and Harry gave each other looks of confusion.  
  
"You boys have a photo shoot, a practice, then a show....." I said as I looked up trying to remember their schedule for the day.  
  
"What time is the photo shoot?" Louis asked completely oblivious to what was going on today.  
  
"10:30. You boys need to be up there at 10. It's 7:30 now. Go get ready...." I told Louis and the other two. "Oh! And wake up Niall and Zayn!" I said to them before I went to my bunk grabbing my suitcase and finding some clothes.  
  
        Once I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164201527), I put on my make up then slipped on my vans. I went out into the living room area and saw the curtain to the bunks room closed. I looked at it suspiciously then went over not thinking anything of it. I opened the curtain and blushed madly when I saw all of the boys, except my brother, without shirts on. I whimpered a little then closed the curtain and ran to the couch, hiding my face in it. That was so embarrassing!!! I can't believe that I did that!! I should've asked if it was ok before I opened the curtain!! I mean, I've seen Louis without a shirt on but not any of the other boys. I was more scared of them then Louis, because I knew that he didn't care when I saw him like that.  My embarrassing thoughts were soon interrupted when I felt the couch sink in next to my feet. The person set a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch as I shook my head.  
  
"Mary, it's ok.." Louis said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Nope!!" I said shaking my head in the pillow.  
  
"The lads and I don't care! We figured it would happen anyway...." Louis said as I slowly sat up and covered my face with my hands. "Why did you whimper when you saw us?" Louis asked curiously. I blushed even harder then shook my head feeling way more embarrassed (as if that were possible). "Come on, Mary...you can tell me!" Louis said pulling me in a hug.  
  
"Wh-when I looked at you without a shirt on, my mind kind of went into....what I like to call sexual mode. I guess...." I said biting my lip and looking at my feet.  
  
"So, you're saying you were....turned on when you saw me shirtless?" Louis asked with a mocking grin.  
  
"It's not funny, Louis! You're my friend, and even though we did go on a date and kiss, it makes me feel awkward to think of you in that way..." I said shaking my head too afraid to look at Louis.  
  
"Mary. It's fine. To be honest, you are the only girl around us, so me and the others may think of you in that sort of way. Not all of the time though. I know this may seem really gross, but when Niall first met you, he even felt the same way. It's normal for you to think of us in that way." Louis said trying to calm me down.  
  
"That's kind of gross to know that my brother thought of me that way when he first met me." I said shivering with disgust.  
  
"Hey...." Louis said before he leaned close to my ear. "You look really hot today..." He whispered making me blush.  
  
"Th-thank you...." I mumbled before Niall walked in. Louis quickly moved his arm that was around me and scooted away making me frown. Fuck you Niall...  
  
"Are you coming to the shoot with us, Mary?" Niall asked as he sat in between me and Louis.  
  
"Well, considering I'm ready, yes?" it sounded more like a question ten a statement which confused Niall.  
  
"Ok? I just wanted to let you know tat we'll probably be there for an hour. You're ok with that, right?" it almost sounded like he didn't want me to go.  
  
"Is there a reason why you don't want me to go to your photo shoot, Niall?" I asked with a  raised eyebrow. Louis looked at Niall's back in a confused way since Niall was facing me.  
  
"I just want to make sure that you're comfortable going to the shoot with us That's all..." Niall shrugged before he got up and left. That was weird..... _I know he doesn't like the fact that me and Louis are really close, but did he really have to try to hide his attempt of getting me to stay on the bus? He's being such an ass to his best friend_

 


	19. Chapter 13

 

"Can you put me down now?" I groaned as we reached the floor where the boys were having their photo shoot done.  
  
"If I have to...." Louis said before he let me back on my feet.  
  
        I looked around then noticed the food at the table next to me. I was about to start eating some, but then realized that I hadn't had any of the food in a long time. I sighed then sat on one of the couches looking at my feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Louis asked as he sat next to me.  
  
"I can't eat any of that. I'll just throw it back up..." I shook my head.  
  
"Are you sure that there is absolutely nothing you can eat? There is a peanut butter sandwich on the table." Louis said pointing to the plate.  
  
"No, Louis. I don't remember the last time I've had any of this food. I know I've had it before. I just don't remember, when." I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he pressed his lips to the top of my head.  
  
"Well, you have to eat something eventually. You'll just starve if you don't..." Louis said as I played with his hand.  
  
"I could always live off of pizza...." I shrugged.  
  
"You need to find something other than pizza, Mary. I have to go. Will you be ok for a few minutes?" Louis asked. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled then got up and walked over to the other boys to get their pictures done.  
  
  
*Louis' POV*  
  
"Just ask her to be your girlfriend already...." Liam said to me as I walked over to them.  
  
"No, I can't. I promised myself that I would wait until we got her memory back before I asked her." I shook my head and looked at Liam and Zayn who were shaking their heads.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you, Lou. Don't you think that maybe Mary losing her memory is a good thing?" Zayn said as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"How the hell is a memory loss a good thing?!"  
  
"She has a fresh start. Her life is happy right now. She doesn't remember being abused or self-harming. She doesn't even remember the first time you two kissed!" Liam explained. I sighed and looked over at Mary who was looking around with a smile on her face looking completely bored.  
  
"We already kissed again last night. Remember? You two caught us..." My face going into a serious look as I glared at the two idiots in front of me.  
  
"Yes, but she likes you because of that. She told you she wasn't ready, but she trusted you and look what happened." Zayn said pointing from me to her.  
  
"All we're trying to say is stop acting like two friends who are afraid to admit their feelings for each other. Suck it up and ask her to be your girlfriend!!" Liam said in a more serious tone this time.  
  
"Maybe Mary and I just want to keep our friendship. We may be afraid to admit that we have feelings for one another, but we both know that we do. when I know that she's ready, I'll ask her..." I shrugged.  
  
"Well, last night is proof that she is ready." Zayn laughed a little.  
  
"Why are you two telling me this?" I asked throwing my hands in the air from frustration.  
  
"Because if you don't ask her now, Harry will..." Liam said pointing to Harry where he was sitting on the couch talking and laughing with Mary.  My face turned red with anger as I looked away from them.  
  
"We all love Harry, but even Niall would agree that you would be a better boyfriend to Mary than Mr. one night stand..." Zayn said nodding in Harry's direction.  
  
"Niall hates having me near Mary. What makes you think that I'll be able to ask her out without Niall killing me?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice. Liam and Zayn grinned at each other then looked at me. "What?"  
  
"We have an idea....." Liam said eagerly. I thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"I hope this works...." I sighed before we went off to take our pictures.  
  
  
\---2 hours later---  
*Mary's POV*  
  
"I am so fucking tired!!" I groaned as we walked back on the tour bus. I carelessly flopped on the couch with a loud sigh as the boys laughed.  
  
"You didn't have to come..." Niall said sitting on the couch across from me.  
  
"Hey, Mary. You hungry?" Liam asked. My eyes lit up as I sat up frantically nodding.  
  
"Starving!!!! I want pizza!!!" I yelled. Liam laughed then stood up with Zayn.  
  
"Hey, Ni! Come with us. We're going to get more than two boxes. We need your help." Liam said to Niall. He rolled his eyes then stood up.  
  
"I'll be asleep when you boys get back..." Harry said before he went to his bunk closing the bunk room curtain.  
  
        Liam, Zayn, and Niall got our orders of pizza then left the bus leaving me and Louis in the living room. This had to be one of Liam and Zayn's tricks. I laughed a little as that thought popped in to my mind making Louis look at me suspiciously.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Nothing, just realizing that this is one of Liam and Zayn's schemes...." I shrugged.  
  
"Why would they be scheming?" Louis asked with a crooked smile as he sat a little closer to me.  
  
"To get me and you alone again...." I shrugged as I watched his eyes flicker with emotions.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked slightly grinning as he took my hand in his.  
  
"N-no. I just think it's funny that they're trying to hide it from Niall..." I said glancing at his hand.  
  
        When I looked back up, I was met with Louis' soft lips pressed against mine. He had a hand on my cheek, and he had gently pulled my head forward so I was closer. He pulled away and smiled at me giving me a dazed look as I blushed.  
  
"Wh-what was that for?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Mary?"  
  
 _Yes. Wait. Why am I not saying anything?!_

 


	20. Chapter 18

 

"Will you be my girlfriend, Mary?" Louis asked out of nowhere. I looked at him with a happy expression, but I couldn't make myself say yes.  
  
"Y-yes..." I said after 2 minutes had passed. Louis smiled then wrapped me in a tight hug.  
  
"Finally...I asked you..." He said with a relieved tone as he pulled back from the hug and smiled at me.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me...." I said giggling a little at how fidgety he was being.  
  
"I-I was just afraid that you'd say no..." he said as he played with his hands.  
  
"Louis, I've kissed you, how many times? You honestly thought that I would say no? You were my first kiss. How could I not say yes?" I said kind of shocked that he thought I would say no.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was pretty stupid to think that." Louis said before he softly pressed his lips to mine. I giggled when I felt him bite my lip a little.  
  
"Louis!" I playfully gasped when he pulled away with a grin. "Does Niall know that you were going to ask me?"  
  
"No, that's why Liam and Zayn took him to get the food." Louis said laughing a little.  
  
"I knew that Li and Zayn had something to do with this..." I said shaking my head.  
  
"That reminds me, they should be back any minute..." Louis said as a small grin played on his lips.  
  
"Ok? When they're back, we get food..." I shrugged. Louis rolled his eyes then pressed his lips to mine. "Oh!" I giggled before I kissed Louis again.  
  
        Me and Louis snogged for a good twenty minutes when we heard the bus door open. Louis quickly pulled away then ran into the bunk room before the boys walked in. Luckily, Liam walked in first, I'm guessing to make sure that Niall didn't catch us doing anything.  
  
"We're back with food!" Zayn said as he closed the door behind everyone.  
  
        Louis came out of the bunk room with a fake sleepy look on his face, and his hair was completely messed up from me. I bit my lip and blushed as I tried to stifle my laughter at his attempt of trying to cover up our little snogging session we had.  
  
"How did you do that to your hair?!" Niall asked confused. My eyes widened as I looked down at my feet biting my lip even harder.  
  
"I rolled around a lot in my sleep...." Louis said nodding as he ran a hand through his 'bed hair'.  
  
"Well, here is the pizza..." Zayn said setting the boxes on the counter.  
  
        I got up and walked into the bunk room to wake up Harry, and came back out a few minutes later clung to his back like a koala. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance as I giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"The koala woke you up, I see..." Liam said as I hopped off of Harry's back then ran to get pizza. I grabbed the box with the pepperoni and ran to the bunk room climbing up to my top bunk.  
  
"Give that back you little thief!!!" Louis shouted as he and the other boys ran into the bunk room. I sat on my bunk with my legs criss-crossed and the pizza box in my lap as I ate a piece.  
  
"Nope!" I said giggling as I continued to eat.  
  
"You're not the only one who likes pepperoni..." Liam said.  
  
"To be fair, I was basically starved for 12 years, so I have a right to steal the whole box!" I stated before starting on my second piece.  
  
"We'd like to eat too!" Zayn said.  
  
"Then you're gonna have to fight me for it, because I am not giving it up!" I said ripping off a piece of the pizza.  
  
        My meal was soon interrupted by Louis climbing onto my bunk and reaching for the box. I started to kick him away, and climbed back to the ground and grabbed my leg. I closed the pizza box then set it next to me as I kept kicking Louis, trying to get my leg free. Louis then pulled on my leg one last time which ended me falling off of my bunk on top of Louis. We lay on the ground laughing like crazy as the other four just looked at us with amused expressions.  
  
"You ass!" I said as I looked at Louis still giggling.  
  
"You wouldn't give us the pizza!" He blamed me as he tried to get his breath back.  
  
"Sorry for being hungry!" I said before Louis pecked my lips.  
  
"Lou!" I said shocked as I got off of him.  
  
"Mary!" Louis mocked as I helped him up.  
  
"Wait, did you ask her?" Liam asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah..." He said wrapping me in a hug from behind and kissing my cheek.  
  
"Ask her what?" Niall asked confused. My face immediately dropped as I looked at Niall.  
  
"N-Ni....Louis asked me to be his g-girlfriend..." I said nervously as Niall looked at Louis with a bit of anger.  
  
"A-and you said yes?" He asked looking at me.  
  
"Y-yeah....." I stuttered as Louis tightened his grip around my waist.  
  
"Niall, don't. It will only make her have a panic attack..." Liam said putting his hand on Niall's chest who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"I like Louis, Niall! I don't care if you don't want me to date him! Louis cares for me, and he is the only one who can help me get through all of my problems! Just get over it already!" I said as I kept my tears from falling.  
  
"Just breathe, Mary...." Louis whispered calmly in my ear. I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breathes.  
  
"Mary, I just want to protect you..." Niall said quietly as he stared at the ground.  
  
"This isn't protecting me. What Louis does is protecting me. You're just making things worse...." I said shaking my head.  
  
"Fine, but if Louis hurts you in anyway, I'm sending you back to Mullinger to live with mum..." Niall said before leaving the bunk room.  
  
        I sighed then turned around hugging Louis and burying my face in his chest. I took in his strong scent as he swayed back and forth. I heard the other three boys leave the room and start talking with Niall. I looked up at Louis to be met with a sad smile.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Y-yes..." I said nodding.  
  
        Louis gently pulled me over to his bunk, and we laid their with his arms wrapped around my waist. He quietly hummed to me as I took in his scent that engulfed me. My mind was filled with happy thoughts of Louis as I drifted off to sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 19

 

 

"Stop it, Lou!" I whined as he tickled me and kissed my neck.  
  
"You're adorable, Mary. I love your laugh..." He said as he stopped for a few seconds just holding me in his arms.  
  
"Hey! Would you two leave each other alone for a few seconds?! For the sake of all of us!!" Zayn said grumpily as I sat in Louis' lap on one of the couches.  
  
"Quit complaining, Zayn!" Louis said as he held me tight against his chest.  
  
"Kind of hard not to. You asked her out a week ago, and you're still acting like you just started dating." Liam said making me frown.  
  
"I-I'll be back..." I said getting off of Louis and walking to the bunks.  
  
        I closed the curtain behind me then began to climb up the ladder. My foot missed one of the steps making me slip off of the ladder and fall on the floor hitting my head. I sat up and groaned as I rubbed my head.  
  
"L-Louis!!" I shouted as I held my eyes shut. Louis came running into the bunk room and saw me sitting on the ground in pain.  
  
"Mary? Are you ok? What happened?" He asked as he sat next to me and placing his hand on mine.  
  
"I was climbing up the ladder, and I missed and fell on the floor hitting my head." I said as I slowly opened my eyes again.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked again frantically. I looked at him then gasped.  
  
"I-I remember...." I muttered as my eyes flickered around.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"I remember everything....my memory is back!" I said with an excited smile on my face. It soon dropped as my bad memories flooded my mind. "N-no...NO!" I shouted as I held my eyes shut and covered my ears while shaking my head.  
  
"Mary! Calm down! It's ok..." Louis said pulling me into this lap and slowly rocking me. "Deep breaths..." He whispered in my ear as I slowly removed my hands doing as he said. The other four boys walked into the bunk room confused as they just stared at us.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Niall asked worriedly as I kept taking deep breathes.  
  
"H-her memory is back. She fell off of the ladder and hit her head on the floor." Louis said calmly to the boys as I held his shirt tightly in my hands.  
  
"Why is she having a panic attack?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"She remembered the bad things as well...." Louis sighed as he looked at me while I silently cried into his chest.  
  
  
\---Hour later---  
  
        Me and Louis just sat in the TV room watching movies all day, because that was the only way to keep me calm. Louis would just whisper random things in my ear to help me stay sane and forget about my fucked up life. It wasn't really helping, but I appreciated his effort. I knew for a fact that Louis truly cared for me, and I was really happy that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm afraid that Niall will eventually crack under pressure and mess up everything that me and Louis have been through together. I know that Niall is trying to be a real brother to me, but he is just making my depression worse. I just wouldn't mind living a normal life with Louis without having to worry about anybody getting mad, or my depression taking over my entire well being.  
  
"Mary...." Louis whispered to me as I dazed off into nothingness.  
  
"Hm?" I hummed in response as I looked at him.  
  
        The corners of his lips turned up to form a smile as his greyish-blue eyes looked at me with sympathy and happiness. He stared at me for a minute or so until he let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I love you, and I hope you know that...." He said quietly making me smile.  
  
"I love you too, Louis." I nodded before he softly placed his lips on mine.  
  
        I smiled against them as he placed a hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his and rubbed it with my thumb as we just sat there with our lips connected. This was a very loving kiss, and I knew that Louis really meant it when he said that he loved me. Louis slightly broke the kiss as he looked at me.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Mary. I have loved you for a while, and I know that Niall doesn't exactly like us being together...." He said as a smile formed on my lips.  
  
"I'm older then Niall. I don't really care what he thinks...." I said laughing slightly.  
  
"That's why I love you. With everything you've been through, you're still brave." Louis smiled before he kissed my cheek.  
  
"What are you boys doing today?" I asked curiously.  
  
"We actually have a show tonight. It's the first one that you'll get to see." Louis said excitedly.  
  
"Yay! I actually haven't heard you sing which is really strange since I've known you boys for about five months now..." I said as he laughed.  
  
"Well, you get to hear us sing tonight." He said nodding.  
  
"What time do I need to start getting ready?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No need for that. Since you're Niall's sister, they know that you are with us and the stylists are willing to help you." He said making me squeal with excitement.  
  
"Wait, will I have to go on stage?" I asked shrinking back with my eyes widening.  
  
"Not unless Niall makes you which I seriously doubt will happen, but just in case, the stylists will help you look presentable for the people around. Also, the paps might wonder why a normal girl is with us, so the professional look will help too." Louis said reassuring me.  
  
"So, what time do I have to meet with the stylists?" I asked becoming impatient.  
  
"You might need to go now, because the lads and I take a while, and you being a girl might take longer then all five of us combined..." Louis laughed a little as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Alright fine. Come with me, because I don't know how to talk to these people..." I said standing up then pulling Louis off of the couch.  
  
"You'll be fine, Mary..." Louis said before we walked into the living room area where the other four were.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Niall asked as they all looked at us.  
  
"I'm taking Mary to the stylists, so they can help her get ready." Louis explained as we walked to the tour bus door.  
  
"Why are the stylists helping her?" Liam asked confused.  
  
"They know that I'm Niall's sister, and they want me to look presentable for the paps.." I said shrugging before me and Louis left the bus and headed to the dressing room.  
  
  
\---in the dressing room---  
  
"Hello, Mary! I am Katy. I'll be your hair and make-up stylist..." the nice woman who looked to be in her thirties said.  
  
"Hi, um, I don't really know how to do any of this, so I'm hoping I don't have to say much...." I said sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Don't worry. We already know what we are doing for you." Katy said before she began on my hair while Louis just sat on the couch on his phone. "Now, do you like having your hair bright colors?" Katy asked as she looked at my hair.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking about dying it again, but I wasn't quite sure what color.." I said shrugging. Katy looked at my eyes then smiled.  
  
"I have the perfect idea for you! I'm going to turn you away from the mirror, because I want it to be a surprise. Louis!" Katy said sternly to him as he looked up with wide eyes.  
  
"What?!" His voice cracked a little making me realize that he was scared of Katy.  
  
"You, out! I know you two are dating, so I don't want you to give her any hints. You should be surprised too..." Katy said as Louis blushed furiously making me giggle.  
  
"B-but, Mary wanted me in here..." He stammered nervously as he looked at me for help. I shook my head and shrugged causing him glare at me.  
  
"OUT!" Katy said. Louis quickly stood up then ran out of the dressing room muttering words under his breath. "That boy is really attached to you isn't he?" Katy said looking at me. Now, it was my turn to become a bright shade of pink as I bit my lip.  
  
"I-I guess....." I said shrugging.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't take long. You just have to promise me not to let him mess up your make-up before the show..." Katy said as a grin appeared on her face. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I thought.  
  
"What do you mean mess up my make-up?"  
  
"He's Louis. He's bound to make out with you or something before the show." Katy said as she grabbed some things off of the table.  
  
"I promise, I won't let Louis mess up my make-up. No promises about him kissing me though. I really have no control over that..." I said giggling as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, you better learn some control missy, because if I catch him kissing you before the show, I will have Paul personally lock you in a room far away from Louis each show until it is over...." Katy threatened making me look at her with a frightened expression. Now, I see why Louis was so scared of her.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am...." I muttered as I sort of shrunk down in my seat.  
  
"Feel free to call me Mum." Katy said happily before she began on my hair. I smiled to myself, thinking at how lucky I was to have two mom's to care about me.  
  
  
\---3 hours later---  
  
        It has been three hours, and Katy has managed to keep Louis out of the room while I'm getting my clothes and everything done. This is the longest that Louis and I have been apart, and it feels really horrible and lonely. My hair is now finished, and I have my clothes on, but Katy still hasn't let me near a mirror. I'm starting to get anxious about what I looked like which _never_ happens. Eventually, Katy let me see a mirror, and [I](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=165411937) was amazed.  
  
"This is amazing, Katy!! I love it!!" I said happily. "I can actually see my natural hair color!!" I giggled happily as I hugged her.  
  
"You're welcome, Mary. I'm glad you like it. Now, let's go see what the lads think of you!" Katy said with a mischievous grin as we walked over to the door.  
  
        We walked down the hall and heard the boys sitting on the couches that were backstage. Katy told me to stay in the hallway until she called me to come out and show the boys what I looked like.  
  
"Where's Mary?" I heard Louis ask worriedly.  
  
"Calm down, Louis. She's right here. Mary?!" I heard Katy call. I smiled and walked out in the view of the boys who looked at me with mouths gaped.  
  
"Does it look ok?" I asked biting my lip and looking down at my dress.  
  
"You look amazing, Mary!" Louis said excitedly.  
  
"Is that your natural hair color?" I heard Niall asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm brunette. Now, you lads know..." I said giggling as I shrugged. I walked over to the boys and sat down as Katy started talking to the boys about who was going first.  
  
"You looked very beautiful, Mary..." Louis said quietly as he smiled at me. He was about to kiss me, but Katy walked over and shoved his head away from me.  
  
"DO NOT mess up the make up or you will not see her until the show is over! You understand me young man?!" Katy said sternly as I giggled. he pouted and crossed his arms. "Do you understand me?!" Katy said again with a louder tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes..." He whined. I giggled as Katy walked away with Zayn behind her then leaned closer to Louis' ear and putting a hand on his leg.  
  
"Later, Louis...." I whispered with a grin before I stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. _I love teasing Louis. It is my favorite thing to do. Especially when he gets turned on so easily...._


	22. Chapter 20

 

 

        The show was really fun to watch from backstage, and the boys all have amazing voices. Louis did the best he could to stay focused even though I was just a few feet away watching him. I understand, now, that it is hard to date someone who isn't really known in the world, but I am sort of known because of my Youtube channel. I guess I should focus on that again, because I feel like I'm just following the boys around like a desperate puppy. I love them, but I get bored easily when they're off working.  
  
"That was amazing!" I heard the tour director shout to the boys as they came off stage. I shook my head then smiled as I came back to reality.  
  
"Did you like it, Mary?" Louis asked as he stood in front of me.  
  
"Yeah. It was great, but you're really sweaty. I'm not letting you touch me until you're clean!" I said sternly as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Looks like Louis won't be getting anything tonight..." I heard Zayn say making me blush furiously.  
  
"He never has, Zayn. I-I'm still a virgin.." I muttered as I walked off. I heard Louis behind me as I walked down one of the halls and quietly sobbed. I felt Louis' hand grab my arm and turn me to face him.  
  
"Mary, you don't need to be upset about that." Louis said quietly as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
  
"I-I feel horrible though! I had never kissed anyone before I had met you, and I had never gone on a date. I-I'm just scared about anything else." I said taking in deep breaths.  
  
"You don't need to be scared, Mary. I love you, and I would never force you to do something that you're not ready for. Just ignore the others' comments, and you will be ok." Louis smiled and looked in my eyes.  
  
"I-I love you, Louis..." I said before I softly kissed him. He kissed me back and hugged me making me giggle.  
  
"I love you too...." He said hugging me one last time before walking back to the boys.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying that, Mary." Zayn said with a look of regret.  
  
"I-It's ok. I just want to go back to the bus..." I nodded as I grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him back to the bus.  
  
"Slow down, Mary! How can you walk that fast with heels on?" He asked confused as we got outside to the bus.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just want to get these things off.." I said shrugging as I opened the tour bus door.  
  
        We walked inside, and I took off my shoes, immediately walking to my suitcase and grabbing some more comfortable clothes. Once I changed and washed off my make-up, I came back out and didn't see Louis with the other boys in the living room. I raised an eyebrow and they just pointed to the TV room, so I turned around and went into the room and saw Louis on his phone on the couch. I sat next to him and smiled.  
  
"Why are you still in your clothes for the show?" I asked confused as he smiled at me.  
  
"I just haven't changed yet." He shrugged.  
  
        I rolled my eyes then softly kissed his lips letting mine linger there for a while. Louis put his phone down then wrapped his arms around my waist making me smile. I softly bit his bottom lip making him groan as I entangled my fingers in his hair.  
  
"M-Mary...." Louis muttered as he slightly pulled away. "Are you just doing this because of what Zayn said?" I stopped and moved away from him as I gave him an angry look.  
  
"I thought this is what you wanted from me." I said confused.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Louis said trying to understand my reason.  
  
"The way Zayn said it. It almost sounded like you constantly sleep with girls, and I'm the first one who hasn't given in yet..." I said on the verge of crying.  
  
"Mary! That's not true! Yes, I've slept with a girl once or twice, but I don't _constantly_ do that. That's Harry who sleeps around. I've only slept with one other girl twice, and she was actually my girlfriend." Louis explained as I wiped away the threatening tears.  
  
"S-so, Zayn just made it sound like you always do that?" I asked trying to understand.  
  
"Yes, and like I said before, I'm not pressuring you. You don't have to feel like I'm not attracted to you in that way." Louis said hugging me.  
  
"A-are you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm hiding it because I know you're not used to that. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable if you knew that I felt that way." Louis said making me blush furiously.  
  
"S-so much for not making me feel uncomfortable..." I said shyly pulling away from his grip. He laughed a little as he grinned.  
  
"Is it bad that I'm attracted to you in that way?" He asked.  
  
"N-no, I'm just not used to it, like you said. I feel kind of self-conscience now." I said biting my lip.  
  
"You're beautiful, Mary...." Louis came closer to me putting his face in the crook of my neck and whispering. I blushed as I felt his soft lips against my neck.  
  
"S-stop it....." I said quietly as I bit my lip.  
  
"You're so adorable....." He said before kissing closer to my jawline.  
  
"L-Louis...." I muttered holding my eyes shut from fear.  
  
"I love you....." He whispered again before finding my sweet spot making a small moan escape my lips.  
  
"BE CAREFUL WITH MY SISTER, TOMLINSON!!!!" I heard Niall yell making me blush furiously and pull away from Louis.  
  
"OI! STOP LISTENING IN YOU PERV!!" Louis shouted back making me giggle.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Louis.." I smiled as I softly kiss his lips then went to my bunk.  
  
        Niall walked into the bunk room with the other lads behind him. I reached down and slapped Niall upside the head making the others laugh.  
  
"Go fuck yourself, you ass...." I muttered as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to protect your innocence."  He said getting in his bunk.  
  
"My innocence?! Protect your own! Let me decide when I'm ready!" I said angrily.  
  
"I have no innocence left..." Niall laughed as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh please, everybody knows that you're still a virgin...." I scoffed. I could tell that Niall was blushing because there was a random silence in the air from him.  
  
"Shut up you smart ass." Niall muttered before we all feel asleep.  
  
        This was a fun day, but I don't know when I'll be ready to actually sleep with Louis. We've done everything that leads up to it, but I'm not that quite sure yet. Maybe I will be soon enough.


	23. Chapter 21

 

"Louis! Where are we going?!"[ I](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=167814568) whined.  
  
"You'll see! Just calm down!" He laughed as we walked down the street.  
  
"Are we almost there?! My feet hurt!!" Louis shook his head then covered my eyes.  
  
"Don't peek." He whispered to me.  
  
        We walked for a few more minutes before he stopped and turned me around. I sat there and waited with my eyes shut when I felt him run off somewhere. I sighed and waited until he came back over to me.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Louis said excitedly. I opened my eyes like he said and smiled at the beautiful sight.  
  
"Louis! This is amazing!! I love picnics!" I said happily as I hugged him.  
  
"I figured you'd enjoy a picnic at night. Also, we're the only ones here...." Louis smiled at me as we both sat down on the blanket.  
  
"It's beautiful out here! I've never been outside of London...." I said as I looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"Now, you have. Open the basket, you'll like the food......" Louis said pointing to the basket in front of us. I smiled then opened the lid to find some hamburgers in containers.  
  
"Hamburgers?" I giggled as I pulled them out.  
  
"Yes. The food that was the cause of me running into you...." Louis smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked shaking my head before I took a bite out of mine.  
  
"If I didn't steal Niall's hamburger then I wouldn't have run down the halls, and if I didn't run down the halls then I would have never ran into you that day." Louis smiled as I put the hamburger down. I blushed a little and looked at my lap as he took my hand. "Which also would've been really bad, because the day I ran into you was the day I realized that I had feelings for you...."  
  
"Who would've thought that hamburgers were so magical?" I giggled as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Now, I understand why Niall likes them." Louis laughed.  
  
"You think he eats them just to find a girlfriend?" I asked still laughing.  
  
"No. I feel like food is his girlfriend..." Louis nodded.  
  
"You're so weird..." I shook my head as I hit his arm.  
  
"He's your brother. I'm just stating a fact." Louis wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his side.  
  
"I love you...." I said with a smile as I faced him.  
  
"I love you too, Mary." He smiled back before he gently connected our lips.  
  
        I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. Louis always made me happy when he kissed me. Sometimes, I just feel like he has some sort of super power to always make me happy. _That's it. It's Louis. Louis is my superman._  
  
"Louis..." I whispered as I barely pulled away.  
  
"What is it Mary?" He asked as he moved a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"I'm ready...." I said quietly as I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mary? Ready for what?" He asked confused.  
  
"Come with me..." I said standing up and holding out my hand.  
  
"Mary. We haven't even finished eating. What are you doing?" He asked as he took my hand and stood up.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me to be ready anymore. We're going to a hotel, and I'm giving you what you want...." I said walking away from the picnic area and to the sidewalk.  
  
"Mary! I don't want this! If this is about what Zayn said---" Louis started as I stopped and faced him.  
  
"This has nothing to do with what Zayn said. I'm ready, and it's not fair for you to just sit and wait like some sort of obedient puppy. I don't want you to suffer. I understand if this is all you've wanted from me, but at least let me do this before I crawl back into my shell again." I said looking Louis straight in the eyes.  
  
"Mary, I'm not taking this from you. You will never get this back, and this is for someone you truly love and want to be with." Louis said making me smile.  
  
" _You._ I truly love you and only you. If I could have anyone in the world to do this with, I would choose you. Do you know why?" I asked as he shook his head. "You are the first person who has genuinely cared about me, and what I want. You were the first person to make me happy after 12 years full of abuse and self-harm. I love you, Louis, and I'm not letting you go if it's the last thing I do." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Mary...." Louis whispered before I pressed my lips to his.  
  
"Come on..." I said pulling him across the street to a hotel.  
  
        When we got in, Louis paid for a room which made me really guilty, but he said it didn't matter. We got in the room, and I set my phone and bag down on the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Louis asked as he held my hands.  
  
"Yes, Louis." I nodded as I laid on the bed.  
  
        Louis straddled my body before he pressed his lips to mine. His lips when from my jawline to my neck as he began to place soft kisses on my sweet spot causing me to moan. I gripped tightly onto his shirt feeling one of his hands find the zipper of my dress and slowly pull it down. I slipped the dress off of my arms then my legs leaving me completely vulnerable to Louis. He sat up on his knees as he pulled his shirt over his head. I took in a deep breath as he started on his jeans. This is what I want. This is what I'm ready for. I love Louis, and he is the only person that I want to take my virginity. After that night, I was no longer a virgin, and I happily gave that away to the boy I loved. Niall won't be very happy about this, because I'm sure that he is expecting us to come home tonight, but that won't be happening. My first time was the best night of my life. I had an amazing date and an amazing boyfriend. I don't want anything to ruin that. _Louis is my superman._

 

 


	24. Chapter 22

 

 

        The next morning scared the living shit out of me, because I forgot what had happened for a little bit. Once I finally realized what happened, I blushed furiously as I took in a deep breath. I just lost my virginity, but it was with a person I really love. I smiled and turned on my side to face a handsome sleeping Louis next to me. I gently fluffed his messy hair with my hand causing his lips to spread into a sleepy smile. I gently bit my lip then softly kissed his lips only to be met with a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Morning...." He said in a sleepy voice making me giggle.  
  
"Morning. I love your voice when you wake up." I said quietly as I fluffed his hair again.  
  
"And I love you....all of the time...." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my nose. I scrunched up my face and shook my head a little as he laughed. "That was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen..."  
  
"You're so cheesy." I giggled before I stuck out my tongue.  
  
        My two minute intense staring contest with Louis ended when my phone rang causing me to turn over and grab my phone off of the night stand. Without checking, I answered it only to be met with the voice of my angry brother.  
  
"Where the hell are you and Louis?! When I said that you two go on a date, I didn't mean go and never come back!!!" Niall yelled as I held the phone away from my ear.  
  
"N-Niall. Calm down, W-we're about to head out now. We'll be back in about 30 or 40 minutes." I stammered as my voice cracked from fright.  
  
"Hurry!" Niall yelled before the line went dead. I took in a shaky breath then grabbed my clothes off of the floor and started to put them on as Louis just sat on the bed looking confused.  
  
"Mary. Mary, calm down! It will be fine. I'll talk to Niall when we get back to the bus. Everything is going to be ok." Louis said as he finally got up and started to get dressed.  
  
"Everything won't be fine, Louis! N-Niall is going to s-send me to l-live with mum. I-I won't get to s-see y-you again." I shook my head as my breathing started to become heavy and unbearable. Not another panic attack....  
  
"Mary. Look at me!" Louis said grabbing my arm as I looked around with a panicky look on my face. "Look at me! Stop!" Louis put both of his hands on my face to hold my head still as I just looked at him while hyperventilating. "I love you. I won't let Niall send you back home. I will talk to him, and get him to be ok with everything."  
  
"Wh-what if he makes us b-break up?" I said as I tried to slow my breathing.  
  
"He won't. I promise. I won't let him do any of that to you. Just close your eyes and take in a deep breath." Louis said in a calming voice. I did what he told me to as I closed my eyes then released the breath.  
  
"O-Ok...." I nodded as I looked at him. He smiled then pecked my lips.  
  
"Let's go..." Louis nodded as I picked up my bags.  
  
        We headed out of the room then went to the lobby, returning the room key and getting a cab. Once we got back to where the bus was, Louis paid the cab driver then we both got out and ran on to the bus.  
  
"We're back!" Louis shouted as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Mary?! I've been worried about you all night!! I thought Louis kidnapped you or something!!!" Niall said grabbing my arm and moving me away from Louis.  
  
"Niall! I'm fine!! You obviously weren't worried that much. I didn't have any missed calls or texts from you!!" I said holding up my phone.  
  
"Because I called Louis!! I figured that if he was holding you hostage somewhere, he would be smart enough to take your phone!" Niall said as I looked at him angrily.  
  
"I would never do anything like that to Mary, and you know it! So, stop trying to blame everything on me!! You can't face the fact of having one of your best mates as your sister's boyfriend. Well, guess what Niall, she's not really your sister!!!" Louis yelled at Niall.  
  
        I slowly backed away from the two as my breathing began to speed up again. My vision became blurry as I listened to the two of them yell at each other, not even realizing that I was having a panic attack. I collapsed to the ground and curled up into the fetal position as I lay there hyperventilating.  
  
"NO!! NO!" I shouted as I shook my head furiously.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" One of the boys yelled causing Louis and Niall to stop arguing. "Would you two stop fighting and help Mary?!"  
  
"Mary!" Louis and Niall yelled as they both ran over to me. I continued to whimper in pain as I kept hyperventilating.  
  
"I-it hurts!!! I...can't....breath!!!" I gasped between each word as I felt my throat close up.  
  
"Oh my god! We need to get her to a hospital!" Niall yelled clearly not knowing what to do. I turned towards the blurry image of Louis and gripped tightly onto his shirt.  
  
"L-Louis..." I gasped for air. Louis quickly took me in his arms and began rocking me back and forth as he whispered random things to me.  
  
"I love you, Mary. It will be ok. I'm sorry. Just breathe. Deep breaths." Louis whispered as he stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth.  
  
"Why?" I sobbed when I finally gained my breath back. I buried my face in Louis' chest as he rubbed circles into my back.  
  
"You don't even know how to help your own sister when she has panic attacks. I watch out for her more then you do!" Louis said angrily to Niall who stayed silent.  
  
"Wh-why didn't you two come home last night?" Niall asked bluntly as I looked up with teary eyes. Me and Louis looked at each other for a second, in fear of what Niall would think. "Why didn't you two come home last night?!" Niall shouted at us.  
  
"M-me and Louis s-slept together, but it was my choice. Before you get mad at Louis again. No, I wasn't drunk, and neither was he. We were both completely sober. I made the decision, because I was ready. You can get mad at me all you want, but just know that, yelling won't make my depression better." I told Niall as calmly as I could. Niall looked at me and Louis with a blank expression until he broke down and started sobbing into his hands.  
  
"I-I just don't want you to get h-hurt!! I-I know I'm a horrible b-brother, but I-I'm trying!!" Niall muttered through his crying. I crawled out of Louis' lap then hugged Niall.  
  
"You're not a horrible brother, Niall. I understand that you're overprotective, but you still need to let me have some freedom. I am older." I said quietly as I continued to hug him.  
  
"I just wanted someone to protect, but it turned out to be rubbish. I'm really sorry, Mary. I may not be saying this at the right time, but I'm really happy for you and Louis. I was just afraid that you'd get hurt again, and I couldn't face the fact of it being one of my best mates..." Niall said finally calming down.  
  
"I really do love Mary, mate. You should know that I would never hurt her. She is beautiful, and honestly, the best girlfriend ever. I'm happy to be the one protecting her." Louis said to Niall as a soft smile spread on my lips.  
  
"I just realized something..." Niall said sitting up straight. "I'm the only virgin again...." He pouted making me giggle.  
  
"It's fine. That' s a good thing. You just need to find the right girl..." I said shrugging as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who needs a girl when food comes when you want it?" Niall said as Louis looked at me with a grin.  
  
"I told you!!" Louis said laughing as I rolled my eyes. **(a/n: For the slow ones. refer to the hamburger conversation in the previous chapter)**  
  
"Whatever, weirdo. I'm going to go change and clean up. I feel gross from certain events, and I probably look horrible after crying..." I said standing up to my feet and walking to my bunk.  
  
"Oh please! You had fun last night!" Louis shouted as I scrunched up my nose in disgust.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that...."  
  
 _I love Louis so much._


	25. Chapter 23

 

 ***3 Months Later*  
  
** "Louis! Put me down! I'm not getting on that plane!!" I shouted as he carried me bridal style to the gate.  
  
"It'll be fine, Mary. It's safe." Louis laughed as he set me down then hugged me from behind so I wouldn't run off.  
  
"Niiiiaaalllll.....get your annoying ass friend off of me!!!" I whined as I slapped Louis' hands.  
  
"Oi! Shut up will you? We already have to be on a flight for 8 hours...." He said as Louis just buried his face in my neck.  
  
"I love you....." Louis muttered as he released one hand from my waist to hand the lady our tickets.  
  
"Come on, Lou...let me go will you? I don't like flying." I pouted as he walked me down the tunnel to the plane door.  
  
"Mary, I know that you've never been on a plane before. Even the other boys know that you haven't been on a plane before. So, how can you say that you don't like flying if you've never actually been on a plane?" He questioned as we got to the private cabin of the plane.  
  
"Yes, but I've seen and heard stories about plane crashes. I may have wanted to commit suicide before, but that doesn't mean that I'm ok with dying in fucking plane crash!!!!!" I shouted as he sat down on one of the couches with me next to him.  
  
"Shh...Mary. It's fine. Just talk to me or Niall. We'll help you get through the flight." Louis said before he kissed my cheek multiple times.  
  
"But it's eight hours, Louis! Knowing you boys, you'll probably all be asleep soon!" I pouted as the other boys got out their phones.  
  
"Then try to fall asleep. I'll be right here next to you. No need to worry." He said as he squeezed my waist a little tighter.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Can I have a kiss?" Louis asked with a cheeky smile as he turned my head to face him.  
  
"Can you two at least wait until we're asleep?! We just got on the plane!" Zayn complained causing Louis to glare at him.  
  
"When you're quite finished, mate?" Louis said angrily causing me to giggle. I shook my head then tapped his cheek with my index finger to get his attention. "huh?" He looked at me confused. I tapped his lips lightly then pulled my finger away and shook it in front of his face. "Come on, Mary. Just one?"  
  
"Let's try to sleep, Lou. It's early, and I would like to be asleep during this god awful flight..." I stated as I watched him pout.  
  
"Alright......come here...."  
  
        Louis laid down in the spot then opened his arms for me to snuggle into. I did exactly that then buried my face in his chest and letting my arms wrap around his waist. Louis hugged my shoulders then kissed the top of my head as he entangled our legs together.  
  
"Sleep good, Mary..." Louis whispered before I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
 **\---2 hours later---**  
  
        My sleeping state was interrupted by the loud laughter of the boys. I slowly woke up and realized that Louis wasn't asleep next to me anymore. I was curious as to how he was able to get out from underneath me without me waking up, but I was too tired to ask. Looking around, I saw Louis sitting a chair with his jacket hood over his head and a large white blanket over him. Niall appeared to be sitting the same way as Louis in a chair across from him causing me to giggle at the white blankets covering them both. **(A/N: picture above)**  
  
"Hello, sleepy princess..." Louis said as he smiled at me.  
  
        I smiled back then got up and curled up in Louis' lap when he lifted the blanket for me to sit with him. Niall released a small chuckle as I nuzzled my head into Louis' chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Snowflake?" I questioned Niall as I playfully glared at him. He frowned then stuck his tongue out at me causing me to giggle.  
  
"You. You have cat like mannerisms sometimes." Niall explained as I took in Louis' nice scent.  
  
"You smell good..." I said with a sleepy smile as I looked up at Louis, resting my chin on his chest.  
  
"Thank you..." He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my nose. I scrunched up my nose then rubbed it with the sleeve of Louis' hoodie that I had on causing Niall to fake 'awe' at our actions.  
  
"You two are really adorable. I honestly don't get why I didn't like you two being together.." Niall questioned himself.  
  
"When we land in the states, I'm going to find you a girlfriend, Niall." I stated causing him to blush.  
  
"I don't need a girlfriend, Mary. Stay out of my love life...."  
  
"What love life?" Liam questioned with a laugh as he chimed into our conversation.  
  
"Shut it, Li!" Niall hissed causing me to giggle.  
  
"Your giggle is adorable...." Louis whispered in my ear causing me to blush as I gave him a wide-eyed look.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself until we land, Lou." Niall chastised as he pointed a finger at the two of us.  
  
"But that's so loooong...." Louis whined. I began to giggle until I felt his hand slide to my bum causing me to gasp and hit him on the chest.  
  
"Lou!" I shouted at him as he just laughed and looked at me with a cheeky grin.  
  
"What?" He said innocently as Niall watched the both of us.  
  
"What did he do?" Niall asked as I adjusted myself on Louis' lap. I opened my mouth to respond, but I was caught off guard when Louis pressed his lips to my ear.  
  
"You are going to get a very unpleasant surprise if you keep moving around, love..." Louis whispered causing me to blush again.  
  
"N-nothing. He didn't do anything, Niall." I stated as I played with Louis' hands.  
  
"Your face says otherwise..." Niall glared suspiciously.  
  
"It's nothing. Calm down, snowflake..." Louis chimed in causing me to giggle for the use of Niall's nickname I gave him.  
  
"Stop calling me snowflake!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Oi! Quit shoutin' will you?" I heard Zayn yell from another spot in the room.  
  
"Yeah, Snowflake. Quit shouting..." Liam repeated before he laughed and ran off as Niall swatted at him.  
  
"Can I have a kiss now, Mary?" Louis asked quietly as I laughed at Niall.  
  
"I guess..." I playfully whined before I turned and kissed Louis softly.  
  
        Louis prodded his tongue into my mouth before I could protest causing me to blush. I continued to kiss him as I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I threaded my fingers in his hair as he adjusted my position so my body was facing him.  
  
"You two are disgusting..." Niall exclaimed before he got up and walked to the back with the other boys.  
  
        Me and Louis just ignored him as we continued to snog. He let out a small grunt as I pulled his hair lightly causing him to squeeze my waist a bit. I let out a small sigh when I felt Louis bite my lip a little before pulling away.  
  
"I love you, Mary." Louis said as we both caught our breath.  
  
"I love you too, Louis."

 

 


	26. Chapter 24

 

        The boys and I have been in the states for two months now, and we are heading almost back to London so they can film their One Thing music video. I'm really excited to see what the video will be like, and Louis seems really excited about it too. I've been feeling a lot more self-conscious around Louis, lately, because he will always kiss me or whisper things to me which makes me really nervous. I'm afraid that something bad will happen, and Louis won't want to be with me anymore. If I lost Louis, I would be spiraling back into my depression, probably even worse then before. I've already been getting the urges again, and I've been abstinent for a year already. Louis and the boys have helped me out so much that some days, I don't even feel like I was depressed in the first place, but things like being self-conscious are what causes my mind to wander back to those horrible thoughts.  
  
"L-Lou, it hurts..." I said quietly as we walked through the airport. I continuously clawed at the sleeve that was covering my scarred wrists, trying to resist the burning itch.  
  
"Did you take your medicine today?" He asks as he grabs my hand that was scratching and squeezes it.  
  
"N-no. I-I didn't feel this bad when I woke up this morning. It just started hurting again." I mumbled quietly as I rubbed my arm on the side of my leg.  
  
"When we get in the car, you need to take your medicine. You don't have anything sharp with you, right?" Louis questioned as I looked at my feet when we stopped at the carpool area after getting our bags.  
  
        My mind immediately went to the eyeliner sharpener in my bag. Just one screw, and I could....NO! I'm not breaking my promise to Louis. I told him that I would stop, and I've been doing so well. But just one or two wouldn't hurt....right?  
  
"Mary? Do you have anything sharp with you?" Louis asked again as he looked me dead in the eyes.  
  
"Y-yes. M-my eyeliner sharpener." I looked down ashamed causing Louis to sigh.  
  
"Give me the sharpener, Mary...." Louis said as he held out his hand to me. I just stood there and stared at the ring that was around his right ring finger. "Give it, Mary..."  
  
"Fine..." I muttered before I pulled out my make up and dug through it for the sharpener. Once I found it, I stared at it sadly before Louis took it from me and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Mary, look at me." Louis said as I just stared at my covered wrists. "Look at me, Mary!" Louis said more forcefully as he held my arms to my sides causing me to look at him with fear in my eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but you need to understand that I'm trying to help you. You've been clean for a year now, and you haven't been having the urges in a really, really long time. I really want to get you back to how you were when we first got together, but in order for me to do that, you need to tell me why you are feeling like you need to resort to this." Louis said as he looked at me.  
  
"I-I'm getting r-really self-conscious around you, Louis." I said quietly so only he could hear. The other four were busy talking to each other about the video.  
  
"Why? You've never felt that way around me before. I don't give you any reason to be self-conscious, do I?" He asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Y-you boys are becoming more and more famous by the second, and I feel like, y-you'll eventually l-leave me because I'm not in celebrity standards....." I said as I tried not to let any tears show.  
  
"Mary.....I would never leave you. I love you too much, and I don't need you to be famous for you to date me. I don't know why you would ever think that I would break up with you because of something that stupid...." Louis said as he pulled me into a hug. I let out a small sigh and hugged him back as I shut my eyes.  
  
"I-I love you too, Louis. I-I'm just scared though. I don't want you to just randomly change your mind...." I muttered as he pulled away a little. Louis sighed in thought as he looked around until his eyes landed on his hand.  
  
"Here..." Louis quickly pulled his ring off of his hand then took my hand and slipped it on. "I'm not leaving you, Mary. If you ever, and I mean **ever** , have doubts, just look at my ring. Don't take it off for anything. Keep it on and look at it when you start to get urges again when I'm not around. Other then that, I'll always be around when you start to feel that way. Don't be afraid to talk to me or Niall. We're going to help you, alright? Just stay strong for me..." Louis said as he moved some of my hair behind my ear before pressing a soft loving kiss to my lips.  
  
"Thank you, Lou."  
  
"I love you so much, my princess Mary." Louis whispered as he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"The car is here..." Niall said as he tapped Louis on the shoulder causing him to release the tight hug.  
  
        We all got in the car and rode to the venue of their music video. Once we arrived, the boys had to go change into their outfits for the video, so I just stood there and messed with Louis' ring as I thought. My thoughts were soon gone when I felt someone grab me from behind causing me to let out a small scream. I heard a low chuckle as I felt my body being pressed into a hard chest allowing a small blush to rise to my cheeks.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Louis said lowly into my ear.  
  
"Y-yeah. Please don't do that...." I mumbled as he placed a small kiss below my ear causing me to shiver at the feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe. So, how do I look?" He asked releasing his grip so I can turn to look at him. I pretended to look like I was thinking as I looked over his [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/af/bd/ea/afbdeaa8efe4109daa66ada2b0c8dc38.jpg).  
  
"Cute..." I giggled a little as he frowned.  
  
"Cute? Why cute? Last I checked, you said I was hot." He said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't remember saying that.." I teased as I shook my head.  
  
"Admit to me that you think I'm hot, or I'll have to prove that I am tonight...." He stated as he walked over to me so he was looking down at me. My cheeks heated up as I stared at him wide eyed, letting my lips part a little before shutting my mouth.  
  
"U-um..." I stuttered as he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow while smirking.  
  
"Come on, Mary. I gave you my favorite ring. The least you could do is tell me that you think I'm hot." He pouted causing me to hide a grin by biting my bottom lip.  
  
"You're not hot...." I said bluntly as I looked at him causing him to frown. I then grabbed his suspenders and pulled him closer to me as I stood on my tip toes so I was close to his ear. "You're sexy...." I whispered before giving him a love bite a little below his ear where he likes it.  
  
"M-Mary." Louis moaned out a little.  
  
        After I was done, I blew cool air on the mark then stood flat on my feet again with a proud smirk. He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression at a loss for words causing me to giggle. I rested my hand on the nape of his neck before giving him a [teasing kiss](http://www.culturainquieta.com/images/stories/articles/Waltz_on_the_Walls/rush_hour/BIME_Live_2014/hot_kisses/232.gif).  
  
"Have fun."  
  
        I smiled before I walked over to where I was supposed to stand off set, leaving Louis in a shocked state. I was probably going to get pay back for that later, but that was the beauty of our relationship. I haven't slept with him in about 8 months since we went on that picnic a while back, and I have been really craving him. I've just been too afraid to tell him, and the most we've done is a heated snog. I just hope that tonight will go how I want, because if it doesn't, I am going to trap Louis in a room and tell him what I want. If he doesn't get what I'm hinting, then he is oblivious even though he has more experience than me.

 

 


	27. Chapter 25

 

 

"Did you boys have fun on the video?" I asked with a smile after they finished their last day of filming.  
  
"It was great! Filming videos is one of our favorite parts about this." Niall came over and hugged me tightly before taking off Louis' beanie that I was wearing.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!!" I pouted as he handed it to Liam who, being the second tallest, made if impossible for me to reach. "You lot are so mean!!" I whined as I jumped and tried to grab the hat.  
  
        Once I stopped jumping, I crossed my arms and looked over my shoulder at Niall and Louis. I quirked an eyebrow at Louis when I noticed that he was smirking at me, so I looked at myself confused until I realized what was wrong. I was wearing a skirt. So, the jumping turned out horrible for me, but luckily, the lads were decent enough to not say anything. It was only appropriate for Louis to have a reaction to it.  
  
"You lads suck..." I muttered as I grabbed the hat and started back to the car.  
  
         I heard the boys begin to laugh as they followed behind me causing me to frown as I put the beanie back on. Once we had all reached the car, I had realized that two of the boys had ridden in the other one since there weren't enough seats.  
  
"Hey boys? Who's riding in the other car?" I pointed to the second car as I looked at them.  
  
"We will.." Liam said as he and Niall raised their hands, but Louis shook his head and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Nope!" Louis said quickly before he pulled me to the other car.  
  
        Niall gave me a suspicious look, and I just shrugged before Louis sat me in the car then got in after I moved. Once we got in, Louis slid up the divider in between the front and back as the car started to move. I scooted to the other side of the car as I gave Louis a frightened look.  
  
"The hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"That wasn't nice of you to tease me before I had to film. I had a love bite the whole first day..." Louis said with a smirk causing me to give him a confused look.  
  
"Lou, that was two days ago. I thought you would've done something that night, not the last night."  
  
"I didn't do anything the first night, because I didn't want to be tired or sore the next day."  
  
"Why would you---? Lou! No! Not tonight!" I shook my head furiously when I realized what he meant.  
  
"Come on, babe." Louis pleaded as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "We haven't done it in eight months!"  
  
"You lost your chance, Louis..." I crossed my arms in protest causing him to frown.  
  
"When was my chance, exactly?"  
  
"The first night. Why else do you think I teased you?" I laughed a little as he leaned his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I just thought you were teasing me! I didn't know that you wanted anything out of that!" He exclaimed causing me to roll my eyes.  
  
"Not tonight, Lou." I gave him a soft smile as he let out a sigh.  
  
"But why not?" He argued back a little louder causing me to throw my head back with a groan.  
  
"God...I'm on my period, Lou!! That's why!!" I said a little too loudly sending Louis into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, M-Mary!" He laughed uncontrollably. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"That's not something that girls like to just tell their boyfriends!"  
  
"Mary, you know that you can tell me anything...." Louis said as he hugged me tightly. "But....I'm still expecting a snog when we get back...." Louis pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, sending chills through my body.  
  
"You know I don't like it when you do that...so why do you keep doing it?" I laughed as I gently shoved him away by his chest.  
  
"It makes you blush and gives you goose bumps. I call that an accomplishment with that move." He laughed before pressing his lips to my neck.  
  
"Lou. Stop it. We're in a damn car." I said as I tried to move my head a little.  
  
"I'm the one doing everything. Just calm down....." He whispered before craning his neck and sucking on my skin.  
  
        A soft moan fell from my lips as his teeth grazed the already tender spot. I tightened my grip on Louis' thigh when he bit down on my sweet spot causing him to groan from my touch.  
  
"M-Mary. Don't grip that hard, babe. I'm already having to deal with waiting a few days. The least you could do is ease up on me." He chuckled, allowing his warm breath to hit my wet skin.  
  
"Dammit, Lou. What else am I supposed to grab onto?! You're the closest thing!" I said in a squeaky voice when he sucked on the spot again.  
  
        He removed my hand from his leg then set it on the edge of the chair. I immediately gripped it when I felt him move my shirt sleeve over some and kiss my shoulder.  
  
"Th-that's enough, Lou. Niall already thinks that we're having sex in the car." I said as I finally shoved Louis away, keeping us a distance away.  
  
"We're not finished..." Louis growled hungrily when the car stopped.  
  
         He grabbed my hand then pulled me out of the car and walked to the doors of the hotel. The other four came up to us as Louis hurriedly pulled me in, but Niall caught up to us when we reached the elevator doors.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Niall asked as he looked at Louis' frustrated expression.  
  
"I told him that we couldn't have sex tonight because I'm on that time of the month. Now, he's making me snog him until he is either satisfied, or until I want to go to sleep. Probably so he can just go in the bathroom to wank off." I explained to Niall causing him to laugh.  
  
"Fuck off, Niall!" Louis countered causing me to giggle.  
  
"Calm down, Lou. We all know that's what you're going to do. I can't help that my body needs to do these things." I shrugged as we got in the elevator, the other three joining me, Niall, and Louis.  
  
"And I can't help that my body _wants_ to do these things! I guess we're both even until you're done...." He stated as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I love you..." I whispered into his ear with a soft giggle before kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too." Louis sighed in defeat with a soft smile.


	28. Chapter 26

 

"Mary, wake up. We're going to get breakfast..." I heard Louis whisper to me as I lay in my bed half-asleep.  
  
"One minute..." I mumbled as I opened my eyes to see Louis smiling at me.  
  
"Do you want pancakes?" Louis asked as he moved a piece of my hair out of my face.  
  
"Yeah." I said with a soft smile as I slowly sat up.  
  
         I went to go stand up out of the bed, but a wave of dizziness washed over me. I wavered a bit before sitting back on my bed as I grabbed onto the bunk above. Louis crouched down in front of me and took my hand in his.  
  
"Mary? You ok, love?" He asked confused.  
  
"M-my head hurts, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I can just bring you back some food." Louis said as I slowly stood up again.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little head ache." I gave him a uneasy smile before walking down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
        It took me about thirty minutes to get ready before I came back out to meet the boys. They were all waiting in the living room talking when I walked in. Once we had left the bus, I was feeling dizzy again so I held Louis' hand in case I started to feel bad. We got to the little café and ordered our food, and I just sat there trying not to pay attention to my arms itching again.  
  
"Are you ok, Mary?" Niall asked as he looked at me. I quickly looked up with a confused expression on my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a small head ache...." I lied, trying to keep Niall calm.  
  
"Have you taken your medicine today?" Louis asked me as he squeezed my hand a little.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm ok. I'll take it when we get back." I told Louis when our food arrived. I took in the wonderful smell, but became sick to my stomach causing me to grab onto Louis' arm tightly. "L-let me out of the booth.." I quickly said in a panicky tone.  
  
        Louis got out of the booth and let me out. Once I stood up, I immediately ran into the bathroom to throw up. I sat on the floor in the stall throwing up every now and then. I had no idea why I was feeling like this, and it scared me because I hadn't felt this sick before. When I finally calmed down, I cleaned my mouth before going back to the table.  
  
"Mary, what's wrong?" Louis asked as I steadied myself by placing my hands on the table.  
  
"I-I need to get back to the tour bus." I said before my knees gave out.  
  
         Louis luckily stood up and caught me before I fell, holding me up by putting an arm around me. Niall did the same on my left side, and they both walked me back to the tour bus. Niall and Louis laid me on the couch in the telly room then Niall went to get my medicine while Louis felt my forehead.  
  
"You're burning up......" Louis said sadly as he kept his hand on my forehead.  
  
         He moved my bangs out of my face then kissed my forehead before walking to the bathroom. Niall came back with my medicine and a glass of water, letting me take my pills first before handing me the water. Louis soon came back with a cold wash cloth and laid it across my head.  
  
"Just keep this on your forehead..." Louis said with a sad smile.  
  
"Mary, you need to stop lying about how you're feeling. I could tell that you needed your medicine. You were staring blankly at your arms, and I noticed your hands move every now and then. You were trying to keep from scratching your arms.....weren't you?" Niall said to me as I looked at him with a guilty expression.  
  
"I-I don't like seeing you boys worry.....I-I'm just scared...." I began to cry as Louis held my hand.  
  
"We worry a lot more when you don't tell us anything." Niall said as Louis crouched down beside me.  
  
"Why are you scared?" Louis asked as he wiped some of my tears away.  
  
"I-I'm afraid th-that I will become too difficult to take care of and worry about, and I will end up in Mullinger, away from you." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"Mary, we love you too much to let that happen. _I_ love you too much to let that happen." Louis gave me a reassuring smile as Niall nodded in agreement.  
  
"I would never send you to live with Mum." Niall said as he shook his head.  
  
"Th-thank you. I just wish I knew why I'm sick."  
  
"We can take you to a doctor tomorrow. Just get some rest, we will see how you feel later." Louis said as he squeezed my hand a little.  
  
"I love you, Louis..." I smiled, and Louis chuckled in return.  
  
"I love you too, Mary."


	29. Chapter 28

 

       It has been two weeks since Louis had taken me to the doctor. I've slowly started to eat more food, trying to get rid of my anorexia. The lads and I are in London for a bit, and I'm really excited because it's getting closer to me and Louis' birthdays!! We have a week and a half before Christmas Eve and Christmas, so I should have plenty of time to get Louis his present. Louis' management wanted him to get a more mature look since he is going to be twenty soon, so we are going to get Louis' hair done. I'm really curious as to what management considers mature for a twenty-year-old in a boy band, so we'll see how well this goes.  
  
"I will be done in an hour and a half. You can go find Niall and the others, they're just looking around today." Louis said as he stood up to follow the stylist.  
  
"I'll be fine here, Louis. I can wait." I said with a smile causing Louis to frown.  
  
"You haven't eaten today. At least call Niall and have him bring you food."  
  
"Alright, fine.....I will..."  
  
"I mean it, Mary. If I ask Niall and find out that you haven't eaten, I'm taking you out somewhere to watch you eat, as creepy as that sounds." He said causing me to laugh a little.  
  
"Fine, I'll call Niall right now, so you know that I asked him to bring me food.." I said as I pulled out my phone and rang Niall. "Hello?...yes...I'm fine.....could you bring me something to eat?......I don't care.....just find me some food, Ni.....I'm with Louis getting his hair done.....alright...bye. Happy?" I said as I looked at Louis who smiled.  
  
"Yes....I'll be back later..." Louis kissed my cheek then walked off with the stylist, leaving me to sit and wait for Niall.  
  
  
\---hour-half later---  
  
"Mary!" I heard Louis shout from down the hall in the place we had gone to get his hair done.  
  
"Yes?' I asked as I walked into the room to see Louis holding one of the silk apron things in front of him. "What are you doing?" I giggled as I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I think you will be rather fond of my hair..." He said before he dropped the apron to show his[ face](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32900000/-Louis-Tomlinson-Z100-Jingle-Ball-2012-one-direction-32988868-1128-1500.jpg).  
  
"I love your hair like that!" I said as I walked over to him and touched his hair causing him to frown.  
  
"Don't touch it! I can't ruin it yet...." He said as he gently moved my hand away from his hair.  
  
"Why not?" I asked confused.  
  
"I forgot to tell you. We have to go to the Jingle Ball tonight. Christmas is next week." Louis said causing me to give him a panicked look.  
  
"Louis!! You wait until NOW to tell me this?! I don't have anything to wear!!"  
  
"Calm down, Mary. I've got everything planned. Katy found a dress for you since she knew about the ball a long time ago, and she left it at the lads and I's flat. We are going back now so you can get ready." Louis said in a calming voice as he held my hands. **(A/N: I know that the stylist's name isn't Katy, but I had put Katy a while back and I didn't want to change it because I'm a lazy ass MF so continue!)**  
  
"Remind me to thank Katy later...." I muttered as I grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him out of the hair place.  
  
  
\---back home---  
  
"We're back!" Louis shouted as we walked into the flat.  
  
        The boys all gave us surprised looks as I quickly ran upstairs to Louis' room to see the dress bag. I smiled then grabbed the dress bag, taking it into the bathroom before shutting the door. I took a quick shower then fixed my [hair](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49424926) after drying it, putting on my makeup afterwards. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror then unzipped the dress bag, gasping at the beautiful [outfit](http://www.dotcomwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/classic-red-christmas-outfit.jpg) that Katy had put together for me. Taking the dress out, I got undressed then held it up to me, smiling before pulling it on.  
  
        After I had finished getting ready, I nodded and grabbed my clutch slipping on my shoes and jacket before heading downstairs. The boys were all in their suits, so I wasn't surprised that I was the last one to get ready. Once I got downstairs, the first one to notice me was actually Liam who grabbed Louis by the shoulders and forcefully turned him around to face me. I giggled at his [reaction](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbc2f0QXwc1rt29lgo2_400.gif) and blushed as I looked at my feet.  
  
"I-I feel really uncomfortable in this dress...." I said quietly causing Louis to take in a noticeable sharp breath.  
  
"You look beautiful, Mary!" Louis exclaimed as he walked over to me and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Thank you, Louis. We should probably go." I said with a slight nod as he smiled a little.  
  
"Come on, boys." Louis said as I threaded my arm through his and held onto his bicep.  
  
  
\---at the ball---  
  
"L-Lou, what am I supposed to do at these sort of things?" I asked nervously as I looked around.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, this is my first ball as well. Let's go get something to drink..." Louis said as we walked over to the drinks.  
  
        Louis offered me a glass of champagne, but I gratefully denied as I continued to look around at all of the people. My mind wandered off, and I began to get really bored, so I decided to mess with Louis who started talking to someone. I was holding onto his bicep still, so I fluctuated my grip on it to see if he would do anything, only making me sad from the lack of movement. I let out a small sigh then waited until he was done talking before I pulled him into an empty room causing Louis to look at me funny.  
  
"What are you doing, Mary?" Louis asked with a small chuckle as I sighed.  
  
"I'm fucking bored, Lou." I whined.  
  
"Mary, this is a charity ball." Louis laughed.  
  
        I began to get a good idea then smirked before grabbing Louis' jacket and forcing him against the wall with a hungry look in my eyes. He gave an excited and nervous laugh as I had a look of pure lust in my eyes.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Louis asked.  
  
"Care to explain why you picked out this dress? Or would you like to be the man that you really are and show me..... _now_?"  
  
 _This confidence came out of no where, but I am fucking loving it!!_

 


	30. Chapter 29

 

        Louis looked at me for a second as I stood there, gripping his suit jacket. He had a look of excitement that was mixed with lust and curiosity, but I had no idea what the curiosity was about.  
  
"How did you know that the dress was from me?" He asked as I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Because Katy isn't even in London right now, and she would never get me something red. Also, red is your favorite color, so you really expected me to believe that Katy was the one who got this whole outfit for me?" I said as I kept a hold of his jacket.  
  
"Well, at first I did, but then I remembered that you are too smart for your own good." He grinned as he pressed a kiss to my jaw.  
  
"For a guy, you have a good sense of style."  
  
"Thank you, though, I was really looking for a dress that would benefit _me_ the most, but I'm glad you like it." He laughed as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Go get a room key from Liam..." I said close to Louis' lips as I slipped a hand under his shirt.  
  
"Go to the elevators." Louis said before he kissed my lips and left.  
  
        I headed out of the random room I had pulled him in and headed to the elevators to wait for Louis. A few minutes later, he came up to, waving the key card around as I pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
"What did Liam say when you asked for it?" I grinned as we got in the elevator, me pressing the top floor button.  
  
"He just told me to be careful, and he said not to be too loud because some people will be sleeping...." Louis laughed as I smiled.  
  
"We're not that loud...."  
  
"I'm not, but you are." Louis said causing me to slap his arm.  
  
"Excuse me for not being as experienced as you. We've only had sex three times, and you seriously expect me to act like it's the most normal thing in the world?!" I said as we got off the elevator and walked to the room.  
  
"I didn't say that...." He shrugged as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Then don't tell me to be quieter! That's really rude during sex...." I said as we walked into the room.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you to be quiet this time, because I seriously doubt that anyone else is on this floor...." Louis said as he placed the key card on the coffee table.  
  
"Phone goes off, and it stays in here." I pointed at him as I set my clutch down.  
  
        He groaned then pulled his phone out and turned it off, laying it on the coffee table afterwards. I took off my white fleece coat and my heels then left them by the coffee table as well before grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him to the bedroom. He closed the door then took off his jacket as he eyed me while I sat on the edge of the bed watching him with a smirk.  
  
"I like that dress on you. You look really hot, though, you shouldn't wear it in public anymore. I will only get angry when other guys are around. That's including the boys. This dress is only for me...." He said as he walked over to me and laid me on my back while he straddled over my body.  
  
"So, I can only wear it this once?" I asked as Louis' hand found my zipper.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said that you can only wear it for me."  
  
        Louis placed soft kisses on my neck as he unzipped my dress. He gently pulled on the dress so it revealed my chest then he continued pulling it off of my legs so it was on the floor. Louis' lips lightly brushed against my collar bone to my neck before he made his way back to my lips. I began to mess with his pants then finally got the undone, allowing him to pull them off the rest of the way. He pulled his shirt over his head then threw it on the floor, running his hands up my stomach and around my back as he kissed the inside of my thighs. I took in a small gasp at the feeling of how close his face was to me. Hooking his fingers in the edge of my underwear, he pulled them down to my ankles as he came back up to meet my lips.  
  
"Louis, you need a condom...." I told him as I rested my hands on his chest to hold him back.  
  
"One second...." Louis said as he stood up and quickly ran out into the living room., coming back in a few seconds with the silver package in his hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I love you, Louis...."  
  
 _"I love you too, Mary..."_

 


	31. Chapter 30 (Louis' B-Day pt.1)

 

***1Week Later***

 

      It was finally the morning of Louis' birthday, and I was really excited. He somehow managed to get the day off, so we're spending the day together since we can't really do that for mine tomorrow. Sometimes I dislike my birthday being on Christmas, because it has always been sort of depressing for me, but with the lads here, I will finally get a real birthday. We were back at the boys flat that we all shared in London, and I had just woken up, quietly adjusting myself to look at a smiley-sleepy Louis. I smiled to myself before leaning down close to his ear.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lou..." I whispered to him as I rubbed a hand on his arm. His eyes fluttered open, and he gave me an even bigger sleepy smile as I played with his messy hair.  
  
"Thank you, love."  
  
"You're welcome..." I said with a quiet giggle before I gently pressed my lips to his.  
  
        He kissed me back and tried to hold the kiss, but I pulled away and pressed a soft kiss behind his ear causing him to release a soft groan. I giggled again before looking to see his reaction.  
  
"D-don't do that, Mary.....it's too early..." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"But you're cute when I tease you..." I grinned before pressing my lips to his again making Louis groan.  
  
"Stop...Mary..." He whispered in between kisses.  
  
        Louis' begging was pointless, because we ended up snogging with me straddling his waist as he gripped onto my waist. Louis kept releasing small groans as I gently ran my hands up his bare chest, squeezing his shoulders then sliding my hand back down.  
  
"HAPPY BIR---Fucking hell!!" Niall shouted causing me and Louis to both sit up and look at him.  
  
"Morning..." Louis and I both muttered, blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"I'll be nice since it's your birthday, Louis. _You_ still have a day before yours...calm yourself..." Niall said as he pointed to me making me roll my eyes.  
  
"Cock block..." Louis muttered making me giggle.  
  
"You've had enough for one month...." I patted Louis on the chest before climbing out of the bed and walking out of the room past Niall.  
  
"Seriously?!" Louis shouted from the room making me just laugh before going down the stairs.  
  
"Morning! What's for breakfast, Haz?" I asked as I hopped on the bar stool and spun around in it.  
  
"Pancakes for Lou. Can you eat eggs?" He asked as he turned to me. I thought for a minute then sighed.  
  
"I'll just eat some fruit. Thank you though.." I nodded as I hopped back on the floor then went to the fridge.  
  
        I looked around in the fridge for some fruit which was taking me longer then usual. I let out a small scream when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chest being pressed into my back.  
  
"Hungry?" I heard Louis whisper making me blush.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me...." I said as I playfully shoved him away.  
  
"You love me..." He said with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss only to have his lips pressed against my cheek.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should scare me...." I said with a slight laugh as I walked into the living room to see Zayn and Liam passed out on the couch.  
  
        I rolled my eyes before walking over and grabbing Liam's arm and pulling him off of the couch. He quickly jolted up and looked around in a panicked state before he saw me and playfully slapped my leg.  
  
"Don't do that!!" He said angrily as he stood up.  
  
"You two sleep all of the time!!! It's your best friend's birthday, and I'm not letting you boys sleep through it..." I said before I pulled Zayn off the couch too making him face plant into the floor. He groaned and raised up as he looked around with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
"Morning..." He muttered as he sat up and yawned, stretching his arms over his head.  
  
"Get up...food is almost done.." I said before walking back into the kitchen and attaching myself to Louis' back.  
  
"Hello, koala.....So, what are we doing for my birthday today?" Louis asked as he tried to look back at me.  
  
"You'll find out as we go. I can't tell you..." I said with a slight giggle making him sigh.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
        I kissed his cheek then hopped off of his back before grabbing a water out of the fridge and starting for the stairs again. Once I reached the first step, Louis had stopped me.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get ready. I can't eat eggs or pancakes..." I said with a shrug before I ran upstairs.  
  
        After taking a quick shower, [I](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e98e9b1c764eae91f4c4a11345d5788f/tumblr_mzrgtfbCWe1t6hh3jo1_500.jpg) got out and put on my [winter](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a4/3c/a7/a43ca7eb267b25fad0d45541597455d9.jpg) clothes since it was really cold outside. Once I finished, I quickly grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.  
  
"Louis! Come on!" I shouted as I slipped on my grey vans.  
  
"Hold on!" [He](http://www.slimfitjackets.com/image/cache/data/April/Louis-tomlinson-black-jacket-700x700.jpg) shouted as he rounded the corner and slipped on his grey beanie.  
  
"We need to hurry..." I said as I opened the door and ran out to the car. "I'm driving..."  
  
"What?! Hell no!"  
  
"You got pulled over for driving to slow, Lou. I love you, but this is for your own good...." I said as I kissed his cheek and took the keys from him before getting in.  
  
        Louis quickly hopped in the passenger's side, and I drove off into town. We had reached a parking lot, a distance away from where I wanted to go, and parked. We both got out, and I started walking only to have Louis try to keep up with me.  
  
"Where are we going, Mary?!" Louis asked as we turned a corner.  
  
"You'll find out! We just need to hurry!" I said as Louis quickly grabbed my hand before we crossed the street. "What are you? Five?"  
  
"No, I just don't want _you_ to get run over, because of your stressing...relax...." Louis said once we reached the other side of the road.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just, I really want this to be good. You're turning twenty...." I said with a nervous tone causing him to give me a sympathetic smile as he pulled me in a hug.  
  
"Mary....I would've been fine if we just stayed home. I just want to spend my birthday with you." Louis said as he rested his chin on my head.  
  
"Come on. We have to go."  
  
"Hey!"

"What?"  
  
"I love you...."  
  
"I love you too.." I giggled before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the sidewalk.  
  
"[Hyde Park](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/pista-de-gelo-de-hyde-park-22366637.jpg)?"  
  
"Yes! We're going ice skating! It's really pretty during the winter, so I thought this would be something fun." I said with a smile.  
  
"You do know that I have horrible balance, right?" Louis chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll look stupid together. Let's go!"  
  
        I puled Louis over to the desk with the skates and asked for our sizes. Once we put them on, we did our best to get onto the ice as I giggled at Louis holding onto the wall and my arm.  
  
"Ok. This is not funny..." Louis' voice cracked as he stared down at his wobbling feet while I tried to stay balanced myself.  
  
"Lou, you are making it harder for me. Let go of my arm...." I said as I tried prying his hand off.  
  
"N-no!" He said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Come on, Lou! Just let go!" I begged only to have Louis give me a pouting look.  
  
"I can't balance, Mary!" Louis whined.  
  
"Just try to skate out, Lou. We have to get used to it. Here, watch me..." I said with a small nod when he finally let go. I slowly skated away from him before turning to face him.  
  
"That's not fair!! You said you hadn't done this before!!" Louis shouted at me as I skated back to him.  
  
"I didn't want to make you seem like a idiot, but you kind of did that on your own..." I giggled causing him to frown.  
  
"Can we just go to whatever else you had planned?" Louis asked.  
  
"Yeah...fine....Let's go..." I said as I grabbed his hand and helped him back to the exit of the ice.  
  
_I hope Louis enjoys the rest of his birthday...._

 


	32. Ask the Characters!!!

 

Hey guys!! So I decided to do a ask the character thing. I've never done one of these before, but I guess this will let me know if you like them or not!! Just comment below which character and the question and I will try to answer at the end of each chapter!!! Here are the characters:  
  
Mary Maybec

  
Louis Tomlinson

  
Niall Horan

  
Harry Styles

  
Liam Payne

  
Zayn Malik

  
Katy Smith (Mary's stylist)


	33. Chapter 31 (Louis' B-Day pt.2)

 

"We have done enough for my birthday, Mary. Thank you for everything, though." Louis said as I tried to pull him down the street.  
  
        We had just finished eating dinner and it was dark outside, but there was still one more thing that I wanted to do with Louis. Though, being the stubborn ass that he is, he won't let me take him anywhere else since we spent the whole day doing things.  
  
"Louis! This is the last thing! I promise! You will definitely love this one!" I said as I pulled a few feet more only to have him jerk to a stop again.  
  
"It's getting late, Mary. You need some sleep. Your birthday is tomorrow..." Louis said as he pulled me into a tight hug making me frown.  
  
"Lou, please! This is the best part. I've been waiting literally all day to do this, but I had to wait until it got dark." I said as I pried his arms off of me.  
  
"Will it make you feel better if I let you do this?" He asked with a saddened expression as he looked down at me.  
  
"Definitely. And I won't be moping for my birthday tomorrow....So, please?" I pouted as I looked up at him, my bangs falling in front of my right eyes as I did so.  
  
"Alright, fine! I hate when you use that face..." Louis joked as I happily pulled him down the sidewalk.  
  
"But you love me! So, no complaining!" I said when I stopped in front of a fence. "Look to your left.."  
  
"Ok? I still don't understand why this was such a big---Wow! You brought me to the [London Eye](http://photographinglondon.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/London-Eye-mark.jpg)?" Louis asked excitedly as he looked at the giant lit-up Ferris wheel.  
  
"Happy birthday, Louis! I remembered you being really excited about it, and you said that you always wanted to go at night. I feel like going at night on the holiday would be even better."  
  
"Thank you so much! This is amazing!" Louis said before he grabbed my hand and leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, hurry before it closes." I said as I let go of his hand and ran off to it.  
  
        Louis followed me quickly before we stopped and paid for our tickets. Once we got into the pod, we stood near the glass and looked at the water and all of the buildings. When we reached the top, it stopped moving allowing Louis and I to look at the full view.  
  
"This is beautiful..." I said with a smile as I leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Yes you are..." He said with a smile as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Wow, all I go through for you, and you're focused on looking at me. Enjoy this view, Louis! It's magnificent.." I said before a small giggle fell from my lips due to Louis nuzzling his face in my neck.  
  
"I love you, s'much..." He mumbled in my neck. "You're so warm.."  
  
"Me?! You are literally a heater when we cuddle. Sometimes when I get too hot at night, I start to move away then feel bad and move back before you notice." I giggled as I turned to face him.  
  
"I'm a very loved heater. Hazza said so..." He giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"Lou, what have I told you about calling Harry that? You know management doesn't like it..." I said with a smile as he gave a sad pout.  
  
"I know. He's just a really good friend. I'll try not to call him that anymore." Louis said as I placed a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
"Good, cause you're mine." I whispered against his skin. "Not Harry's. Not management's. Not your fans."  
  
        I kissed up his neck in a pattern until I reached his sweet spot below his ear, biting softly at the skin and making sure to leave a mark. Louis let out a quiet whisper-like moan as he squeezed my hips tighter.  
  
"M-Mary. Not now." He whispered before I trailed my lips from his jaw to his soft pink lips.  
  
"I know that you need it, Lou. Niall caught you wanking a few days ago before one of the shows. Said you were going really hard on yourself." I said teasingly as I looked up at him.  
  
"I'm gonna get that little bastard. He wasn't supposed to tell you." Louis said as he released an uneasy breath.  
  
"I'm his sister, Louis. Of course he would tell me. Now, would you like to go home and take care of your little frustration, or stand here all day and deal with it?" I said with a laugh as I referred to our pod being at the bottom, allowing us to get out.  
  
"Let's go..." He muttered before pulling me out and to the street to get a cab.  
  
  
\---at home---  
  
"Have fun, you two?" Liam asked when we came into view of the kitchen.  
  
        Liam's face held a prominent smirk as he glanced over Louis' appearance. His hair was messy and his shirt was some what unbuttoned. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes glossy, and pink love bites were clearly visible from Liam's position behind the counter.  
  
"What did you do to the poor boy, Mary? You make him look like he's just experienced sex." Liam joked as I blushed and Louis blinked a few times with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Piss off, Liam.." Louis mumbled with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Is he drunk?" Liam asked me as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
  
"A little, but this is also aftermath of a snog and hand job." I giggled making Liam give me a surprised look.  
  
"Wow, never thought you'd do something like that. Especially not while Louis is driving..."  
  
"Well, the snog was from the cab we took to get back to the car. I made sure that he was looking at the road so he didn't wreck while I was giving him the hand job. He apparently needed it. Little bastard still wants more though.." I muttered to Liam quietly after Louis walked off.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Niall about this. Just try to keep him quiet tonight. He's louder then you." Liam said before we heard a thud come from the living room. We both ran into the room to see Louis laying on the floor next to the couch in a dazed manner as he looked around.  
  
"I think he just fell off the back of the couch..." I muttered as Liam face palmed. "So much for his last present. Goodnight, Liam. I need to get him to sleep..." I said as I kissed Liam's cheek before helping Louis to his feet and guiding him back to our room.  
  
"I love you, Mary." Louis giggled drunkenly as I laid him on the bed and took off his shoes.  
  
"I love you too, Louis. Can you sit up for me?" I asked sweetly, and he nodded and sat up allowing me to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and pull it off of him.  
  
"Why aren't you taking off your clothes?" He asked as I walked to a drawer and grabbed a t-shirt out of it.  
  
"Because you need to go to sleep." I giggled as I slipped the shirt over his head and started to undo his jeans.  
  
"I quite like this. It would be nice if you were undressed as well.." He joked through his drunken state as I shook my head and slid off his jeans.  
  
"Not going to happen, Lou. Just lay down and go to sleep. I'll be back in a bit.." I said as I laid him back down and pulled the duvet over him making him pout.  
  
"It's my birthday!" Louis whined making me raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked as I grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.  
  
"I thought you promised me birthday sex earlier..." Louis said causing me to blush bright pink.  
  
"No, I didn't. Go to sleep, Lou. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Goodnight, Mary."  
  
"Goodnight, Louis."  
  
_"Goodnight..."_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope you guys aren't too sad about the Louis and Mary sex fake out. There is a little bit of drunken Louis, though. That's a gift I guess. Sorry I haven't update in a while, but don't forget to ask my characters some questions. Just ask in the comments and put the character's name as well! SWOOSH -DDRains.
> 
> Questions:
> 
> From: @1D Drag Me Down
> 
> Mary maybec when are you and louis going to have a child?
> 
> Marry: Um. I-I don't th-think Louis wants k-kids, a-at least not with m-me. H-he's never said anything a-about it. I-I don't think? We're pretty y-young anyway.


	34. Chapter 32 (Mary's B-Day pt.1)

 

    My birthday was supposed to be a great day since I was turning nineteen, but there was one problem.....a bloody storm. I've always hated storms, and this was never good for my panic attacks. I hated the sounds of the thunder. Probably because my father would be more drunk than usual, and he would always threaten to lock me out of the house and leave me to get electrocuted or die of pneumonia. I also associated the thunder with him smashing multiple bottles of alcohol by my head which resulted in me getting cuts on my cheek or ear. I hated storms all because of my dumbass drunken father.  
  
"No!" I screamed as I jolted up in the bed, my heart pounding furiously as the lightning danced around the blackened room.  
  
"Mary?! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Louis asked with a groggy voice as he turned to face me.  
  
"Th-the storm.....I-I..."  
  
        My breath was too choppy for me to speak coherently only making Louis sit up and pull me into his lap, rocking and whispering to me.  
  
"It's fine....just take deep breaths. Nothing is going to hurt you..." He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and whiped some tears away. "I love you, Mary...."  
  
"I-I don't like this, Louis...." I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest, Louis turning on the lamp on his side.  
  
"It's fine...." Louis whispered again. "Happy birthday..." He smiled and gave me a soft kiss allowing me to relax in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Lou." I smiled as I looked at him. "You still smell like beer.." I scrunched up my nose causing him to quietly laugh before kissing my nose.  
  
"Maybe because a certain girlfriend of mine thought it was a good idea to get me drunk on my birthday..."  
  
"I had never seen you drunk before! I thought it would be funny..." I shrugged with a smile as he rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Was it? 'Cause I don't remember anything besides---" Louis' eyes widened in realization, and his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he released a quiet incoherent sound.  
  
"You asked for it....Don't blame me..." I shrugged, referring to the hand job I gave him last night.  
  
"You got me drunk! My mind is a sexual reference book when I'm drunk!!!!" He exclaimed as he tried to cover his embarrassed face.  
  
"Face it....your mind is always a sexual reference book. Your drunken one is a little less.....censored...." I said before giggling a little only making him shake his head.  
  
"Do I even want to know what I said last night?" He peeked one eye at me as I half smiled.  
  
"Um...well....you fell off the back of the living room couch while I was talking to Liam."  
  
"Great....Liam knows, but...what did I _say_?" He asked again as I sighed.  
  
"You said that I promised you birthday sex...." I trailed off as he noticeably choked on air.  
  
"And.....did you?" He asked nonchalantly as I dead panned to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think?" I muttered.  
  
"Ok...sorry...just asking..." He put his hands up in defense before sighing. "But would it really be so bad?"  
  
"We slept together two weeks ago at the charity ball!" I said as I slapped his arm causing him to frown.  
  
"But birthday sex is the best!" He whined and pouted his lip at me.  
  
"Maybe when you're legal in the states...." I grinned playfully and stood out of bed, stretching my arms above my head.  
  
"I seriously have to wait a year?!" He whined as he rolled over on his back, his face looking up at me and head hanging off the bed.  
  
"For birthday sex...yes. You're already twenty, so I think that being legal in every country is worth birthday sex..." I giggled then bent down and pressed a kiss to his nose.  
  
"That's a load of shit......" He huffed and scrunched up his nose as he sat up. "Hm...? It's 5 a.m..."  
  
"Well, fuck you, rain..." I said as I flipped off the window only to have thunder go off. A small squeal left my lips before I jumped back on the bed and clung to Louis' back causing him to laugh.  
  
"Don't make it angry..." He said as he pried my hands off of his shoulders.  
  
"You think Harry could make breakfast?" I asked while resting my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't eat breakfast....I don't want you throwing up on your birthday..."  
  
"Normally you force me to eat something. Are you finally giving up?"  
  
"No. I'm just giving up for today. I don't want to force you to do anything."  
  
"Well, since you're being nice....." I hummed as a smirk played on my lips. "How does a shower sound?" I whispered as his body immediately tensed at my words.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, love..." Louis was buzzing with ecstasy as he stood up from the bed with me still on his back.  
  
"Let me get some other clothes first..." I said as I hopped off his back before he grabbed me by the waist.  
  
"Nope! You're coming with me!" He pulled me into the bathroom as I whined.  
  
"I need a change of clothes, Lou..."  
  
"You can wear my shirt...." He shrugged as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"But I was going to go downstairs after...." I said as I turned on the water for the shower.  
  
"It's fine...the boys don't care. They've seen you in my shirt multiple times...."  
  
"Yes, but it's my birthday. Do you honestly think that my brother will believe us when we say that we didn't have sex when we woke up?" I said as I crossed my arms causing Louis to scoff before pulling me into his chest.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly lie to your brother...."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously as his hands traveled south of the equator.  
  
"We'd be lying if we told him we didn't have sex when we woke up...."  
  
"And why would be lying?"  
  
"We're going to take a shower, aren't we?" He quirked an eyebrow as his hands rested on my bum.  
  
"Lou......I'm not doing that. Please, can we just wait? It's raining, and it's really early...." I pouted as I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him, my chin resting on his chest.  
  
"If you weren't so fucking adorable I would not give in. I'm incredibly turned on right now, and this isn't helping my hard-on..." He sighed as I looked at his visible bulge in his boxers.  
  
"Eh.....you can suffer for today...." I giggled as I began to take off my clothes. "Would a snog calm you down?"  
  
"It would only make it worse, Mary...." He hummed quietly as he watched me only to have my arms cross over me.  
  
"I don't like it when you watch, Lou...." I mumbled as I looked at my feet.  
  
"You are beautiful, Mary. You don't need to hide yourself...." Louis said before he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Come on, now, or the water will get cold..."  
  
  
\---Kitchen---  
  
"Do you want some tea, Lou?" I asked as I grabbed to mugs from the cabinet, Louis' t-shirt raising a little above my bum.  
  
"Sure, love. You know how to make it?" He asked as he hopped on the counter next to me.  
  
"Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know how you like your tea?" I giggled as I began on his.  
  
"A normal one.....but that's why I love you, because you are far from normal." He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face before taking it in between his fingers...  
  
"I was thinking about dying it again...." I hummed as I put the mug in the microwave.  
  
"Really? What color?"  
  
"I don't know....probably something I haven't done before. I might have Niall take me later...." I shrugged as I moved in between his legs.  
  
"I can take you, sweetheart..." He said with a smile as I waved him off.  
  
"Nah....I have to make Niall pay for something for my birthday. I figure it could be my hair, besides, I want to surprise you with my new color..." I said before taking the tea out of the beeping microwave and putting the last few things in it.  
  
"I like your normal hair color. Your brunette hair looks really cute..." Louis said as I handed him his tea.  
  
"Thank you, but my colored hair is how I express myself. Speaking of that, I need to upload a new Youtube video. Would you like to help? My fans really love you..."  
  
"Sure, but I'm pretty sure they love you more....I know I do..." He grinned before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead.  
  
"Cheesy...."  
  
"Did I hear cheese?!" My brother's voice echoed through the house before he came bolting into the kitchen a minute later.  
  
"No, Niall." I giggled as I looked at my frantic brother who was looking everywhere.  
  
"Dammit!" He whined and stomped his foot on the ground. "Happy birthday, sis!" Niall shouted as he walked over and hugged me. "Did you and Louis have sex?" Niall whispered in my ear causing me to squeal.  
  
"No! Piss of, Niall! He is my boyfriend."  
  
"I was just asking...." He shrugged as he walked over to the fridge. "I know you two took a shower..."  
  
"He's so mean to me!!" I whined to Louis as I buried my face in his chest, Niall laughing and shoving some food in his mouth.  
  
"It's fine, babe. That's what brother's are four, and you sadly have four of them..." Louis joked causing me to punch him in the stomach. "Shit! Don't do that!"  
  
"Don't be rude to your girlfriend!" I said as I looked up at him since he was sitting on the counter still.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled. "Where is my ring?" Louis asked as he looked at my hand.  
  
"Oh! It's right here." I said as I pulled a chain out of my shirt, revealing his ring that he gave me a while back. "It was too big, so I put it on a chain instead..."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
        He laughed before softly kissing me, allowing his lips to linger a little longer until I was pulled away by something. More like a someone named Liam who was hugging me really tight against his chest with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning!!" He said cheerfully before letting me go, Louis protectively grabbing my hand and hugging me tightly.  
  
"Hmph. My girlfriend..." Louis pouted as he repeatedly kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Are you okay, Liam?" I asked curiously as he finished hugging a frowning and flailing Niall.  
  
"Never better!" He said with a wide smile.  
  
"Okay, then would you care to explain your odd happiness?" I asked curiously as I tried to pry Louis' hands off of me.  
  
"I got a girlfriend! Well, I didn't technically find her, it was our management that set us up, but she is really cool. I think you'd like her, Mary." Liam said with the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"What's her name?" Louis asked as he started to play with my hair again.  
  
"Danielle."  
  
"Sounds nice." I said before grabbing Niall's arm and pulling him toward the door. "You're taking me to get my hair re-dyed.."  
  
"I'm paying aren't I...."  
  
"Yep! We'll be back!!" I yelled towards the other boys before grabbing an umbrella and Niall's keys.  
  
"That was my ear!!" He whined as we both ran to the car.  
  
"Quit being a baby..."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone was wondering, the story is now in the Take Me Home Era. So, if you were wondering what the boys look like at the time, just imagine TMH era. SWOOSH -DDRains


	35. Chapter 33 (Mary's B-Day pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If anyone is wondering, Mary has a Southern Irish accent. If you don't know what that sounds like then go on Youtube. Hope you enjoy!!!)

**(Mary's new hair color)**

** **

 

"For the last time, Niall! We. did not. have. sex. this morning!!!" That was about the fifth time I had told him that today.  
  
"No one just takes a shower together unless they are going to do something!"  
  
"You should know that I'm not normal, Niall. Yeah, we snogged, but I told Louis that I didn't want to do anything today. The last time we slept together was last week." I explained as Niall kept his eyes on the road in front of him.  
  
"Wait, when last week?" Niall asked curiously as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"The Jingle Ball. Louis and I were bored, and we went back to the hotel room."  
  
"You and I both know that is not the real story, but I'll ask Louis about it when we get home. I know he'll say anything that involves talking about you. It's kind of creepy, really." He said as we pulled into our driveway.  
  
"It's not creepy, Niall. I know that he loves me, and that's probably the reason why he likes talking about me. I know that I like talking about him, because I'm afraid that I'll forget about him some how or have doubts that he doesn't love me anymore. The second one still happens, sadly, but I'm getting better. He keeps telling me not to worry about it since that will **never** happen." I said calmly as we got out of the car and walked to the front door.  
  
"For Christ's sake, we're home! Would you shut up already!!" He complained before walking inside. I rolled my eyes then shut the door behind me, looking around for Louis.  
  
"Louis?" I called as I walked into the living room. No answer. "Louis?"  
  
        I yelled his name a little louder before walking upstairs to look for him. Where is he? As I walked down the hall, I suddenly saw a door open only to be met by Zayn.  
  
"Have you seen Louis?"  
  
"He's asleep...." Zayn said quietly as he nodded to our door.  
  
"Thanks." I nodded before going into our bedroom and attempting to not wake up Louis.  
  
        I smiled once I saw Louis asleep, curled up in a ball while hugging my pillow. I quietly giggled to myself before taking out my phone to make a small video for my channel, later. As I hit record, I began to whisper to my camera as I inched closer to Louis.  
  
"So, I was out for an hour and a half, I come home, and Louis is asleep cuddling _my_ pillow. Comment below if you guys think that Louis would miss me terribly if I went to Mullingar. I'm going to try and wake him up now...." I said before turning the camera around to face Louis. I gently started to shake him before releasing a sigh. "He won't wake up...." I hummed to myself as I began to think before grinning. "Lou....? Wake up, baby. Come on."  
  
        I whispered and shook him again causing his sleepy blue eyes to flutter open. He smiled at me then looked at the camera before widening his eyes and slamming my pillow over his face, letting out muffled sounds of incoherent words.  
  
"Lou. I can't hear what you're saying...." I sighed as I tried to removed my pillow from his face. He frantically flailed around before moving the pillow to reveal only his mouth.  
  
"I'm not uncovering my face until you turn that off! None of the fans have seen me like this, and I don't want management to get angry for letting the fans see me 'unprofessional'." He huffed said causing me to frown before doing my sign-off and turning off the camera, sliding my phone in my back pocket.  
  
"It's safe now, arse..." I muttered as Louis removed the pillow and sat up. "Why were you cuddling my pillow?"  
  
"Because, you were gone, and I needed something to cuddle." He said as he made grabby hands towards me. "Love the hair, babe. Looks great." He smiled once I finally sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Hm....thanks. It's red. I knew you'd like it..." I hummed as he kissed me on the cheek. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, it's Christmas, and the boys and I have to do a photo shoot later on. You could always come with us, and we could get something to eat...." Louis shrugged causing me to frown.  
  
"Um....I-it's fine. I-I'll just stay here...." I said with a curt nod before standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Mary? I don't have to leave for another hour and a half." Louis explained as I just kept my back towards him.  
  
"Just downstairs. I need to talk to Niall..." I muttered quietly before leaving the room, shutting the door a little hard. "N-Niall..." I said quietly once I got downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Niall asked once he notice my watering eyes.  
  
"C-can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded in response before we both walked outside to the back porch.  
  
"What's going on?" Niall asked curiously as I wiped at my eyes.  
  
"U-um....I-I..."  
  
"It's okay....you can tell me..." Niall reassured as I took in a deep breath before looking straight at him.  
  
 _"I want to go live in Mullingar."_


	36. Chapter 34 (Mary's B-Day pt.3)

  
  
  


_"I want to go live in Mullingar."  
  
_ "What do you mean you want to go live in Mullingar?" Niall asked with a sad look on his face as I sighed.  
  
"I-I just feel like it's time to move there. Ye getting very famous, and I don't like being along for the ride." I explained as Niall just sighed. ('ye' means you all in Southern Irish)  
  
"Wh-what about Louis? What did he say about this?" Niall questioned as I frowned and looked at my lap. "You haven't told him yet? Mary, you need to tell him..."  
  
"That's just it, Niall. I'm leaving because of Louis."  
  
"What?! What did he do?" Niall started to become angry until I rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"N-nothing. H-he's just getting stressed, I can tell. He hasn't been focused on one specific thing. I don't want Louis to have to worry about me and touring."  
  
"Mary, do you know how devastated he would be? He'd never let you leave! Especially not to live in Mullingar."  
  
"Yes, I do know. That's exactly why I'm not going to tell him." I told Niall making him suddenly lean over and hug me.  
  
"H-how are you going to get away with it?" He asked as he started to cry.  
  
"I'm going to leave early tomorrow morning while Louis is still asleep. I'm not going to take any bags with me because I figure that your mum will take me shopping when I get there." I said as I started to gently pet Niall's head to calm him down.  
  
"Y-you're leaving tomorrow? Louis is going to be so depressed once he finds out that you're not coming back..."  
  
"I-I didn't say that I wasn't coming back. I-I just think he needs to be away from distractions for a while. M-mostly just me...."  
  
"You're not a distraction, Mary."  
  
"Yes I am. I'm broken, and I need to go live with mum. It's about time she actually meets her daughter, don't you think?"  
  
"P-please.....don't do this to us. Don't do this to Louis! You have no idea how hard it will be for him when you're gone. You're the only one keeping him sane! You're the only one keeping all of us sane!! A-and what about your depression and your panic attacks? Louis is the only one who knows how to handle them."  
  
"I've dealt with panic attacks and depression for fifteen years, Niall. I think I can deal with however long I'm going to be in Mullingar. Everything is going to be fine. Just, act normal, don't tell Zayn, Liam, or Harry until after I'm gone." I instructed as Niall wiped his eyes again, the tears not stopping.  
  
"F-fine. I-I'll tell mum about your depression and panic attacks. Greg used to have panic attacks when he was younger."  
  
"N-Niall, can I have the keys to your car? I need to go do something before I leave. You boys are taking the black van, right?"  
  
"Sure. We're going to be gone for about three hours. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
"I might meet you lads for dinner. Where will you be?" I asked as we both stood up form the porch bench.  
  
"Where do you think?' He asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Nando's" We both said before laughing.  
  
"Alright, well, thank you, and remember not to tell the boys, especially not Louis. I-I need to do this. This will help the both of us..." I nodded with a smile before giving Niall a hug and walking inside.  
  
  
 ** _\---two hours later---_**  
  
        I had just finished looking for what I needed at a store near by. I couldn't leave Louis with nothing even though I had to leave. I knew that this would be the healthy thing for our relationship. We would be able to learn how to deal with him being on tours in the long run and still be as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger if this works. Niall had texted me and told me that they were at Nando's and had already ordered, so I quickly drove there to see the boys sitting in a back table by a window. I smiled slightly as I got out of the car and walked inside, quietly sitting next to Louis who was talking to Harry next to him. I stayed quiet as I grinned at Niall, Liam, and Zayn before tapping Louis on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" He asked before turning his head only to be met with my lips on his.  
  
        He gasped in shock before realizing it was me and kissing me back. I giggled quietly against his lips as he rested a hand on my cheek, his smile making it a little difficult to kiss each other.  
  
"Okay, enough PDA you two!" Liam said as he reached from across the table and placed a hand on top of Louis' head pushing him away from me.  
  
"You act like you two are never going to see each other again..." Zayn joked as Niall and I's faces quickly fell before replacing with smiles again.  
  
"I just love her so much...." Louis said as he pulled me into a tight hug, my cheek resting on his chest. As I hugged him, I noticed some sort of bandage on his arm making me furrow my eyebrows.  
  
"What's this, love?" I asked curiously as I turned his arm over. He noticeably lit up at my question as he pressed the bandage down.  
  
"I got a tattoo!" He said excitedly making me giggle.  
  
"What is the tattoo?"  
  
"A stick figure on a skateboard. I love skateboarding. I figured it would be a nice tattoo." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Make sure not to get anything you regret if you're starting to like tattoos."  
  
"I promise.." He smiled before quickly kissing me again making the other four groan. "When you're finished, boys?"  
  
  
 _ **\---That night---**_  
  
"Lou?" I asked quietly as we lay in his cuddling.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I got you something....while I was out today..."  
  
"Really? What is it?" He asked as he looked down at me.  
  
"One second."  
  
         I smiled before climbing off of his bed and picking up a small box that was in a bag, attempting to keep his jumper over my bum. After I sat next to him, I handed him the box, my bangs falling in my face and jumper falling off one shoulder.  
  
"You look adorable in my jumpers, love." He smiled as he leaned forward and pecked my nose causing me to release a fit of giggles.  
  
"Open the box, Lou..." I said through my giggles as he smiled brightly at me, his messy fringe falling a little as he looked down at the box.  
  
"What made you get me something?" He asked curiously as he opened the box, smiling when he saw what was inside.  
  
"I just....thought you'd like it...." I said as he held up the [superman ring](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M01-A6-E0-rBVaG1XLC0KAErORAAVPhNSWLgg153.jpg/fashion-titanium-jewelry-simple-men-ring.jpg).  
  
"Thank you, Mary..." He said as he hugged me then kissed my forehead.  
  
"Look.." I said as I held up my hand to reveal a [black superman ring](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13e8hIXXXXXXbXFXXq6xXFXXX8/Black-superman-S-logo-alliance-of-tungsten-carbide-ring-wide-8mm-7g-for-men-women-high.jpg).  
  
"Why is yours black?" He asked as he put his on.  
  
"Because, it reminds me of how broken I was, but I'm not broken anymore because your gold one....reminds me that such a sweet golden boy came and saved me when, for fifteen years, I had been _waiting for superman_."  
  
"God, I love you so much..." Louis said as he pulled me into a hug, rolling so I was on top of him.  
  
        I began to giggle continuously until I suddenly stopped, looking him dead in the eyes. I was going to miss those beautiful blue eyes of his that showed so much love and care towards me. Louis gave me a curious look as I just continued to look over this beautiful boy that some how came to love a broken girl like me. This was my last chance before I go back to Mullingar. I might as well.  
  
"Mary? Are you alright?" He asked before I suddenly straddled him and pinned his arms to the bed. "Okay, I'm never questioning you again when you do this."  
  
        I gave him a mischievous smile before leaning down and softly [kissing](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13e8hIXXXXXXbXFXXq6xXFXXX8/Black-superman-S-logo-alliance-of-tungsten-carbide-ring-wide-8mm-7g-for-men-women-high.jpg) him. His arms tensed under my grip as I slowly leaned towards his ear, allowing my lips to brush against it.  
  
"Make love to me, Lou..." I whispered causing his breath to loudly catch in his throat.  
  
        I moved back slightly to look at his very shocked and flushed face which looked like that time when I called him sexy before his music video. Before I could process what was happening, Louis had me pinned below him, his body in a push-up position as he let out an anxious pant of breaths.  
  
"Thank you..." He whispered with a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.  
  
This was the last time I'd sleep with him for a while....  
  
  
 _ **\---early next morning---**_  
  
        As I quietly woke up, I noticed how deep and peaceful Louis looked while he was asleep, his lips slightly parted and brown fringe fluffy and disheveled from more events then just sleeping. I smiled to myself, thinking of last night as I slowly climbed out of the bed, slipping on my clothes before grabbing my phone and purse. I looked over at Louis' dresser of clothes, remembering which drawer held his jumpers that I loved so much. I quietly took one out and slipped in my purse, unable to resist their warm feeling and how they smelled like him. As I headed for the door, my stomach tightened in guilt and sadness making me frown. I slowly walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before mouthing 'I love you' and leaving the room, quietly shutting the door. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Niall standing at the counter, fresh cuppa in between his hands as he looked down at it. Looking closer, I saw a few tears fall into the steaming drink before he looked up, quietly sobbing harder when he saw me.  
  
"Don't do this, Mary. Please...." He whispered so quietly, his voice shaking with sadness.  
  
"I-I have to, Ni. I am so sorry..." I whispered back as he moved from the counter before quickly walking over and hugging me.  
  
"Y-you can't do this. He's going to be so crushed." He barely got out as he choked on his sobs.  
  
"Niall....I'll see you again. All of you...I promise to come back for a tour. I just need to stay away for a while to let all of you get used to this new life. You boys want this, to be famous, and travel the world. I'm sure you'll be home a few times." I said as I rubbed his back, attempting to calm himself _and_ me.  
  
"J-just.....say 'hi' to mum for me.....tell her I miss her. And stay safe.....for the love of Nando's, stay safe and out of sharp things. I love you Mary. Louis loves you, We all do. We don't want our favorite girl in a hospital, again."  
  
"I promise nothing will happen, Niall. Now, I have to go. I don't want to miss my flight." I said as he reluctantly let go, allowing me to walk over to the door. "Oh, and, Niall? Take care of Louis for me..."  
  
And like that..... **I was gone**.....and _Longing For Superman_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was the end of book one!!! You heard me right, my little raindrops!!! I am going to make this a book series since you all seem to love this so much!!! The second book will be called Longing For Superman, and I think this is going to be a trilogy. I have a name for the third book if it happens. It will most likely be called Living With Superman. I hope you all enjoyed this book, and I shoulder have the first chapter of the second book up in a few days if you want it!! Comment below if you think I should have a second book!!! SWOOSH -DDRains


End file.
